injutice 2 gust characters idare
by masterreader 26
Summary: tghies are idare character that good have bin add to injustice 2 ifen if game is all ready finish with all dlc for it this are just fan fiction idare that good have happen with injusice 2 for with Xbox One X most powerfull consolo ever create in history yeah right that bubies pupies said ho suck because ps4 is better then xbox many ways as wel because xbox suck ball
1. Chapter 1 vegeta as first gust character

Name: Vegeta  
From: Dragon Ball  
Voice: Brian Drummond

Chapter 1 vegeta as gust character

* * *

Appearance: Vegeta in his usual Saiyan Armor

Special Moves:

Ki Blast: Vegeta fires up to five quick Ki Blast waves at the opponent.

Galick Gun: Vegeta fires a large purple beam of energy across the screen.

Bang Beam: Vegeta points his finger forward and sends a small, fast blast of energy across the screen.

Energy Bullet Volley: Vegeta fires ten lightning fast beams of energy from his hands.

Character Trait:

Exploding Wave: Vegeta causes an explosive aura to surround him.

Super Move:

final super galick gun: Vegeta beats the opponent multiple times with a barrage of punches and kicks before delivering a powerful punch that makes them skid across the ground as well as grounding the opponent him/herself. Vegeta then flies into the sky and gathers a huge amount of red mix pruple colored Ki Energy. He'll then then put both palms together and aims them at the opponent to create a sphere in the middle and charges up power before unleashing a giant beam from the palms of his hands at his opponent then finish it off.

Win Pose:

Vegeta becomes a Super Saiyan god ore super saiyan blue and fires a massive beam at the camera.

Battle Intros:

Vegeta: Care to challenge me, you pathetic Atlantean?  
Aquaman: I find your manners lacking sayian warrior.  
Vegeta: Shut your mouth and let's fight arthur right nowe.

Aquaman: Vegeta… i wil defeat you turn your self in right about nowe  
Vegeta: Your trident like Psi Devilman is not gonna stop me with that.  
Aquaman: Arrogant as always…just goku said are indeed that as always

Vegeta: Shrink for me, will ya ryan like fat majin buu did?  
Atom: Why do you say that to me prince vegeta of all saiyan ?  
Vegeta: Because I'm gonna stomp on you like a bug you are .

Atom: I hypothesize that you'll lose this fight.  
Vegeta: Enough of your goddamn claptrap, boy.  
Atom: Let me show you what I mean sayiwan prince.

Vegeta: An angry monster like broly,huh? I'll take you on.  
Atrocitus: No way I'll fear the likes of you and indeed ime like him.  
Vegeta: But you are gonna lose just like him,no matter what i wil defeat you!

Atrocitus: You embrace your rage.  
Vegeta: So what ime like you?  
Atrocitus: It makes me grow stronger.

Atrocitus: You will become a Red Lantern vegeta and son as wel.  
Vegeta: You're obviously too ignorant to know what I am ore trunks  
Atrocitus: There's no denying your rage both you wil join me soon.

Atrocitus: You claim to be the strongest being in the universe as that so?!  
Vegeta: I freakin' know so exspet for kakarrot ho fink stronger then me.  
Atrocitus: You let your own arrogance consume you never defeat your rival .

Vegeta: I'm stronger than you, Bane.  
Bane: You dare mock me, enemigo.  
Vegeta: I'll show you why vemon guy .

Bane: A lowly preffitig saiyan prince…no wonder tyrant lord hire me kill you  
Vegeta: so frieza hire you to kill me because son from furtre slice him in have .  
Bane: yes that why he pay as mercany kill you and your son trunks from future.

Vegeta: Batman, huh? A shame you have no powers or enegery inside you.  
Batman: I know many ways to beat you, Vegeta and with my gadgets.  
Vegeta: Try them and I will crush you like gohan did to bojack.

Batman: You're too dangerous, Vegeta for own good some times you are.  
Vegeta: sound just like kakarot I can't be strong if I'm not dangerous.  
Batman: Let me show you what I mean and goku was right about you.

Vegeta: Stupid clones like meta cooler cannot beat me.  
Bizarro: Bizarro am very weak like Superman he is.  
Vegeta: You aren't any match for me at all clone.

Bizarro: Why be Bizarro best enemy?  
Vegeta: Bizarro can't beat Vegeta.  
Bizarro: Bizarro am angry now.

Vegeta: If you won't show mercy then neither will I ho look like frieza!  
Black Adam: You will die screaming for call me like that tyrant destory planet.  
Vegeta: Like hell I will, Black Adam you joining him soon in hell any way.

Black Adam: You can't fight a god.  
Vegeta: Oh yes I can, arrogant tyrant.  
Black Adam: You are arrogant as well…

Vegeta: Screaming isn't gonna help you against me, Black Canary.  
Black Canary: I'll do more than that prince of all saiyan warriors.  
Vegeta: Then impress me if you can screaming woman like bulma!

Black Canary: Anything you want to discuss?  
Vegeta: I'll crush you in an instant Dinah hear me!  
Black Canary: That's something you don't want to do.

Vegeta: So what's the Southside like Jefferson price?  
Black Lightning: Why are you gotta ask me that, prince Vegeta?  
Vegeta: I'd like know how powerful the Southside's protector is like.

Black Lightning: No class ever prepared me for this a saiyan.  
Vegeta: Then you should just get the hell out of here pikacon.  
Black Lightning: Ain't planning on that why did call his that.

Vegeta: I'm someone you don't wanna trifle with, Black Manta you hear me.  
Black Manta: One cut to the right vein and body that is all I need do to you .  
Vegeta: Like your puny weapons can hurt me like dabura try on majin buu.

Black Manta: So I get to gut the prince of all Saiyan for once?  
Vegeta: Not this one water creture fight that demon king.  
Black Manta: We'll see about that, you arrogant piece of shit.

Vegeta: Scarabs are insects like android bug ones nowe.  
Blue Beetle: I know that and he ime nothing that villain!  
Vegeta: Your armor like him won't help you against me.

Blue Beetle: Just saying. The armor knows how to kill you with it just like him.  
Vegeta: How would you know did not help cell when fought gohan defeast him?  
Blue Beetle:Because even they can hurt you, Vegeta like he did to you ones!

Vegeta: Don't even think about taking me ore my race.  
Brainiac: All Saiyans will be collected and there planet .  
Vegeta: I'm not gonna let you do that brainiac hear me.

Brainiac: You think you can best me saiyan?  
Vegeta: I'll crush you in an instant like Dr. Lychee!  
Brainiac: You are too overbearing for your self.

Vegeta: You think your puny ice gun can stop me cold?  
Captain Cold: This gun can stop the Flash and kid flash.  
Vegeta: But not the strongest being in the universe hear me!

Captain Cold: Who the hell are you any way?  
Vegeta: I am Vegeta, the prince of all Saiyans!  
Captain Cold: That's a new one icause after goku.

Captain Cold: Would my ice slow you down by any chance prince?  
Vegeta: Absolutely not ifen hit parlising move would work on me!  
Captain Cold: I'm gonna find out anyway vegeta just he did on you .

Vegeta: So you are dating that vigilante named Batman?  
Catwoman: Yes. Why because love him prince of saiyan?  
Vegeta: Just so you know, none of you are stronger than me.

Catwoman: Show me what you can do vegeta my fight me.  
Vegeta: I'll crush you in an instant like bojack did to girl friend!  
Catwoman: Like you'll ever be faster than me ore zangya her self .

Vegeta: A wild animal like janemba wants to challenge me?  
Cheetah: I'll shred you into ribbons wand capture you in my claws.  
Vegeta: Ribbons…? We'll see about that wild woman right nowe.

Cheetah: This is a hunt I've longed for prince vegeta of all saiyan warriors.  
Vegeta: You are no match for me and dont need fuse with kakarot thisd time !  
Cheetah: I need only my claws to cutt you in have like janemba did with sword.

Vegeta: Think you can top me a cybernic pupet?  
Cyborg: I'm reviewing all your moves ojn my data.  
Vegeta: Doesn't mean you won't beat me machine.

Cyborg: You had any sense, you'd go home right nowe .  
Vegeta: I don't think you realize who your dealing with android!  
Cyborg: I'm about to battle a Saiyan named prince Vegeta?

Vegeta: Challenge me or flee. Make your choice dark seid.  
Darkseid: Approaching me will be your downfall, Vegeta.  
Vegeta: What the hell makes you think so evil tyrant?

Darkseid: You cannot know the pain I will bring you if deside fight again me.  
Vegeta: Don't think you can best me, Darkseid you died just like king cold.  
Darkseid: Challenge accepted vegata prince of all saiyan monkey will died .

Vegeta: Challenge me or flee. Make your choice bouthy hunter right nowe  
Deadshot: I never back off from fight prince of all saiyans warriors you wil died.  
Vegeta: Challenge accepted i dont sorry for daugther zoe if lose her father.

Deadshot: Target sighted vegeta must kill him for new boss goku rose black.  
Vegeta: You'll find it hard to kill me assassin like hit ifen if black hire you for it.  
Deadshot: I don't think so that goku rose black hire me kil you defeat him ones.

Vegeta: You are a man in a wizard's body or something?  
Doctor Fate: You speak to Nabu, arrogant one right nowe.  
Vegeta: Both of you will not win this at all again me.

Doctor Fate: The Prince of all Saiyans fink he can defeat me!  
Vegeta: Could that helmet be cracked to many pieces like dr gero?  
Doctor Fate: You will fail to do so that will cost you your life vegeta.

Vegeta: That staff of yours like trutle hermit will not stop me!  
Donatello:vegeta You're just as arrogant as I've heard form son goku.  
Vegeta: Shut your dam mouth about kakarot and let's fight nowe.

Donatello: I learn something from every fight and every oppenant.  
Vegeta: So you wish to challenge me now with bowstaf like master roshi?  
Donatello: Because heroes aren't afraid to take chances and ime not purfeted.

Vegeta: You some kind of witch like fortune tell baba is?  
Enchantress: A witch and devourer of souls? Yes almost like her.  
Vegeta: Come take my soul if you need to witch but i wond lets you.

June Moone: Saiyan or not, she'll end your life vegeta scary.  
Vegeta: What the hell are you saying you sound like kale ?  
Enchantress: Enchantress challenges you, sniveling saiyan worm!

Vegeta: Think you can top me boy like jetice try?  
Firestorm: I'm afraid you're gonna get burned.  
Vegeta: You'll just run out of breath trying like him.

Firestorm: So what planet are you from, exactly from prince of all saiyan?  
Vegeta: A planet known as Vegeta. Why do wan nowe that fire storm?  
Firestorm: Prepare to get burned like your homeplanet when frieza destroyed it!

Vegeta: Your speed's got nothing on me…flash  
The Flash: Oh you think so prince of all saiyan?  
Vegeta: Allow me to show you who you're dealing with.

The Flash: You really think you're fast enough like me?  
Vegeta: You are no match for me because someone like you!  
The Flash: You always like this and yes nowe about jetice?

Vegeta: I'm someone you shouldn't crush ore mind controll, Grodd.  
Gorilla Grodd: I don't fear you at all, prince of all Saiyan warriors.  
Vegeta: Then prove yourself worthy and fight again me right nowe.

Gorilla Grodd: You're even married to a female human why is that?  
Vegeta: Her name is Bulma dome mind control ape like evil wizard badidi.  
Gorilla Grodd: I'll kill her next after kil you for conpare me to dark sorcerer.

Vegeta: You bring arrows to this fight? Like harmira did  
Green Arrow: He said angrily men gokub right about you.  
Vegeta: Don't test me and dont like speak about kakarot.

Green Arrow: Any chance we can talk this over nowe prince vegeta?  
Vegeta: You are no match for me green arrow just like he was tien!  
Green Arrow: Guess cuddling is out of the question then for that one.

Vegeta: Why not go back to wearing a yellow ring?  
Green Lantern: And become a criminal again? No thank you!  
Vegeta: Oh so you have made things up like my brother tarble?!

Green Lantern: So you're one of the good guys now prince vegeta?  
Vegeta: In a way, yes after kakarot kick my ass when came his earth.  
Green Lantern: But you still let your own arrogance control you again him.

Vegeta: A machine challenges me? This'll be easy like facing universe 3 team again.  
Grid: You are incapable of harming me vegeta and ime nothing thoose five robots are.  
Vegeta: Don't test me machine ore all blow up like i did to android 19 when fought me .

Grid: Your existence is defined by your anger again son goku.  
Vegeta: Why do you care about my revenage again kakarot?  
Grid: Your rage and arrogance make you highly dangerous.

Vegeta: Challenge me or flee face your choice woman right nowe.  
Harley Quinn: A bit of brain bashin' and alot of food would be relaxin thing for your self'  
Vegeta: You'll just run out of breath trying and you drest up just like majin woman as wel.

Harley Quinn: You pack a punch vegeta prince of all saiyan warriord?  
Vegeta: I damn well can and you fight alot like her expet for hammer !  
Harley Quinn: Good thing the doctor's on call and i love android 21!

Vegeta: Your stone hand cannot hurt me hell boy.  
Hellboy: Oh really? What about my revolver then?  
Vegeta: That isn't gonna help you against me either.

Hellboy: What do you say we finish this fight right nowe?  
Vegeta: You are no match for me and sound just like toppo!  
Hellboy: Geez, what an big ego has that prince of all saiyan!

Vegeta: Think you can top me just because your drest up as one of pride trooper?  
Jay Garrick: This'll be over quick, chump to keep up with me i dont fink can do that.  
Vegeta: if are fast as dyspo Then impress me if you can just like he did to gohan!

Jay Garrick: A hero shouldn't all way take extreme measures when dont need.  
Vegeta: What the hell are you saying that you sound like leader of pride troopers?  
Jay Garrick: toppo was right about that one vegeta Without limits, we become villains.

Vegeta: Think you can top me green lantern?  
John Stewart: A soldier does what it takes.  
Vegeta: Then impress me if you can right nowe!

John Stewart: Looks like I've found you add last Vegeta prince of all saiyan warriors.  
Vegeta: what are we waiting for? Face me if fight just like Casserale ho is also soldier!  
John Stewart: Arrogant and impatient and respect the pride troopers from universe 11!

Vegeta: Psychopaths and freaks like you have nothing on me so better get out my face.  
The Joker: A prince of all Saiyan prince versus the Joker… king of crime how intriguing!  
Vegeta: Shut the hell up, clown you are annoying as pink shap shift monsters from badidi!

The Joker: And what can I do for you if ime like him creature turn people into food ?  
Vegeta: You can just go kill yourself, Joker just like majin buu did when kakarot kill him.  
The Joker:yes super spirit bomb teckniek from goku Not what I wrote down on my calendar…

Vegeta: Challenge me or flee. Make your choice green ninja trutle.  
Leonardo: if Fight me, then you fight all of us with honor and respect.  
Vegeta: you sound just like hero tapion Then impress me if you can

Leonardo: Whatever you've got, I've trained for this again me.  
Vegeta: if you fight like him You are for sure gonna lose this fight .  
Leonardo:i see Getting ahead of yourself, aren't ya prince vegeta ?

Vegeta: I have kids that can fight better than you and your idoit like yemacha!  
Michelangelo: So your saying that me and my bros suck and fight just like him?  
Vegeta: Show me what you can do and I'll see for myself if not stupite as him.

Michelangelo: What the shell are you supposed to be then?  
Vegeta: I am Vegeta, the prince of all Saiyans that what im!  
Michelangelo: Dude,not cool let's get this over with all ready.

Vegeta: If you won't show mercy then neither will I freeze!  
Mr. Freeze: I will kill you to save my beloved wife Nora.  
Vegeta: Shut your mouth and let's fight all ready then.

Mr. Freeze: You must be prince Vegeta…of all saiyan warrior  
Vegeta: Your science like paragust is nothing compared to me.  
Mr. Freeze: Your alter ego also makes you snowblind as wel .

Vegeta: I'm already married, Poison Ivy to beautiful earth woman as and have two children.  
Poison Ivy: So no kisses at all from you the vegeta prince of all saiyan warriors that shame?  
Vegeta: Do not even try that teckniek just like Kamikaze Fireballs wond work on me!

Poison Ivy: Hello, lover you said ime like Ribrianne and Roasie and Kakunsa witch one of three of girls  
Vegeta: Call me that again, it is your funeral as for your anser your like all three them all fuse togethere .  
Poison Ivy: So angry… so ignorant fine all visit thoose three love girl from universe 2 later by asking angel!

Vegeta: I guess we both have something in common…power girl  
Power Girl: We both share a taste for being incredibly strong.  
Vegeta: But I will know who the winner will be hnot you that is.

Power Girl: My powers can protect me and my husband.  
Vegeta: you remein me of android 18 Are you certain?  
Power Girl: yes im like her I dang well am,prince Vegeta .

Vegeta: This might be a challenge worthy to test for the prince of all saiyans.  
Raiden: The Elder Gods' power is unrivaled with that of your ki power enegry.  
Vegeta: Then impress me if you can because sound just like grand priest!

Raiden: A war comes which threatens this realm and your realm.  
Vegeta: Wouldn't be the first time I'll be experiencing this crap.  
Raiden: First, you will earn my respect prince vegeta then join.

Vegeta: If you won't show mercy then neither will I trutle!  
Raphael: Careful, I bite more than I bark prince of saiyans.  
Vegeta: The way I do it is more painful than yours reptile.

Raphael: I was just looking for a fight again you prince vegeta all this time long.  
Vegeta: you remein my of dodoria and kill him and like you won't win again idare.  
Raphael: That's what Krang thought too and they where defeat me and my brother.

Vegeta: Jason Todd is my opponent remein me of gui? How laughable that is!  
Red Hood: I'm here to do what Bruce won't other people and saiyans as wel .  
Vegeta: At least Bulla and Trunks don't have anything on you after you died !

Red Hood: Finally, some big game for to play!  
Vegeta: I am Vegeta, the prince of all Saiyans!  
Red Hood:oh right monkey Let's see if you bleed.

Vegeta: You are not immortal,Thawne like someone nowe.  
Reverse-Flash: I'll still destroy your future, either way prince.  
Vegeta: You'll just run out of breath trying say that out loud.

Reverse-Flash: Picked the wrong guy to mess with vegeta all destroy your future.  
Vegeta: sound just like zamasu and You also picked the wrong saiyan to mess with.  
Reverse-Flash: My feet are faster than your brawn stupite dome monkey prince.

Vegeta: You are no future Trunks ho also fight with sword.  
Robin: I'm nothing like him. I'm also better than him as wel.  
Vegeta: I have disagree with you his twice men you ever by.

Robin: You get one chance to surrender nowe or eles prince ape.  
Vegeta: Not planning on it. Now stay out of my way or died idoited .  
Robin: Only if I must do that because take you down first and batman

Vegeta: If you think you can scare me, you'd be gravely mistaken that.  
Scarecrow: That's what the scare gas is made for prince of all the apes .  
Vegeta: Gas is nothing but a common substance for warrior like myself.

Scarecrow: What is a saiyan afraid of maybe giant yelloew animal preheps?  
Vegeta: I don't fear anything at all, fool not ifen that creature like Hirudegarn.  
Scarecrow: Imagine if you watched your wife and kids be eat by that creature

Vegeta: If you won't show mercy then neither will I do to you then!  
Starfire: This wouldn't even be a friendly spar,for me prince Vegeta?  
Vegeta: Allow me to show you who you're dealing with in first place.

Starfire: I will fight to protect my home and family and friends.  
Vegeta: You sound just like caulifla and on that one starfire  
Starfire: Give up or get lit up by my power prince of all saiyans.

Vegeta: The almighty Grandmaster…of lin kuei clan as wel  
Sub-Zero: I am here to defend Earthrealm's people for danger.  
Vegeta: Guess it's something I cannot argue with you about then.

Sub-Zero: Are you a worthy kombatant then prince vegeta leader of all saiyans?  
Vegeta: you remein me of assassin hit and I'm stronger than you, Grandmaster.  
Sub-Zero: I wouldn't get ahead of yourself if I were you im just dangerouse as him.

Vegeta: Challenge me or flee. Make your choice super girl.  
Supergirl: Fair warning: This will hurt alot prince of all saiyan.  
Vegeta: you sound like kale and that Just the way it should be.

Supergirl: Don't ask me to go easy on you vegeta because wond.  
Vegeta: You took the words right out of my mouth Kara Zor-El.  
Supergirl: Oh, so we already know what the answer is…!then?

Vegeta: If you won't show mercy then neither will I do that to you superman!  
Superman: Intimidation and treat both doesn't work on me prince of all the apes.  
Vegeta: men you sound just like mira that blue demon warrior and Me neither .

Superman: You think this would be a fair fight,then prince Vegeta?  
Vegeta: I will have no problem beating the crap out of the Man of Steel.  
Superman: Is that so let about that if fight again each other and kill you?

Vegeta: If you won't show mercy then neither will I nature creatures!  
Swamp Thing: You're welcome to try if cane defeat me that is monkey.  
Vegeta: your just like Prum and I'm not gonna try. I'm gonna do it.

Swamp Thing: You attack me right here my element prince of all saiyan monkeys?  
Vegeta: I'm more powerful than an average plant ore brown mud creature like him!  
Swamp Thing: I'm no that shoothing from universe 2 completely something else then.

Vegeta: Think yourself a wild animal, Vixen like Cunber?  
Vixen: Enough to beat a savage saiyan like you like he did .  
Vegeta: We'll see about that when have are spar together .

Vixen: You're not so confident at all…prince all of saiyans  
Vegeta: What the hell are you saying to me any way vixen?  
Vixen: You think no one can beat you even though some can.

Vegeta: Prove yourself worthy of the title of an Amazon Princess Diana.  
Wonder Woman: By the gods, I will defeat you right nowe evil monkey.  
Vegeta: Even gods can be bested… because me and kakarot defeat them

Wonder Woman: Vegeta prince of all saiyan challage me you must joking then.  
Vegeta: men your dum anooying bitch just like towa and No Amazon can stop me.  
Wonder Woman:this insult i wil stan for you hear all You suffer a sad delusion.

Vegeta: what hell are you doing here kakarot of all place .  
Goku: wel vegeta ime here battle you again like old times .  
Vegeta: offcross that why your here all by one finaly beat you

Goku: he vegeta how about spar match see witch one ose strongis.  
Vegeta: sure kakarot but all be victory ho wil final beat and surpast you.  
Goku: yeah wil see about that if you can beat me in uklitra instikt from.

Mirror Intros:

Vegeta: This… can't be real right nowe!  
Vegeta: This time, I'm gonna kill you.  
Vegeta: We'll see about that imposter.

Vegeta: My duplicate self again? Come on…  
Vegeta: You're not gonna win this fight at all.  
Vegeta: No. You aren't purple slime monster.

Vegeta: If you won't show mercy then neither will I you fake clone!  
Vegeta: Then what the heck are we waiting for attack me already?  
Vegeta: all Let's fight again each other see ho real vegeta .

Clash Quotes:  
\- Am I supposed to find this hilarious?  
\- You are no match for me!  
\- Time to show you that I'm the strongest being in the universe!  
\- I'm "overpowered" you say?  
\- Let this be our final battle!  
\- You will not spill any saiyan blood.  
\- (Vs. Leonardo/Raiden/Superman) Perhaps you give Kakarot a run for his money.  
\- (Vs. Any gadget user) You'd never be worthy of a super saiyan!  
\- (Vs. Catwoman/Cheetah) I've always hated cats!

Vs. Atrocitus

\- Vegeta: My rage is my own guy sound like broly.  
\- Atrocitus: So you know that you cannot deny it?

Vs. Batman

\- Batman: You'll be coming with me for your past actions!  
\- Vegeta: I think not, Batman youir just idoite bojack!

Vs. Hellboy

\- Vegeta: I'll remove that stone hand of yours did to toppo god from.  
\- Hellboy: Just try it, you stupite monkey dumbass see what happen.

Vs. The Joker

\- Vegeta: I knew there human was stupid like buu, but letting you live?  
\- The Joker: Perhaps I'm some kind of cockroach or pink monster something…

\- The Joker: Your pick: dynamite or crowbar witch one prince of all monkeys?  
\- Vegeta: How about I punch your damn lights out like kakarot did to majin buu?

Vs. Sub-Zero

\- Vegeta: Your ice will not stop me like hit time skips?  
\- Sub-Zero: You're too arrogant to think so if me like him.

Vs. Superman

\- Superman: Back to planet Vegeta with you and your universe or eles.  
\- Vegeta: You don't manipulate me superman like blue demon mira did.

Vs. goku

\- goku: al right vegeta lets see witch one ose is strogist true saiyan master of ulitra instict .  
\- Vegeta:isnt offies kakarot ime stronger saiya alive wans i beat you i wil reach ultra instict.

* * *

that all fooks join ose for next chapter


	2. Chapter 2 ermac as second gust char

Name: Ermac  
From: Mortal Kombat  
Voice: Jamieson Price

CHAPTER 3 ERMAC AS GUST CHARACTER

* * *

Appearance: His primary costume from Mortal Kombat X

Special Moves:

Force Port: Ermac vanishes and reappears through green energy behind his opponent, punching them.

Force Lift: Using his telekinetic powers, Ermac lifts his opponent and slams them hard on the ground, allowing for a combo.

Force Ball: He sends a green ball of energy from his hands and hits the opponent. This can also be done in the air.

Mystic Float: Ermac uses his telekinesis to propel himself into the air for a few seconds.

Hover Slam: After performing the Mystic Float, Ermac slams his back on the ground, creating a small shockwave.

Telekinetic Throw: Ermac telekinetically tosses his opponent across the arena behind him.

Force Push: Ermac lifts the opponent via telekinesis, floating them backwards helplessly until he strikes them with a telekinetic blast.

Character Trait:

Countless Souls: Ermac releases swirling souls around him, creating a 10 second barrier that blocks attacks.

Super Move:

Cannonball Slam: Ermac telekinetically pushes his opponent far away. Then he starts lifting his opponent and repeatedly slams him/her over and over on the ground. After one last slam, he teleports above his down opponent and stomps on him/her in full force.

Win Pose:

Ermac unleashes a soul shockwave while shouting some gibberish.

Battle Intros:

Ermac: You face ten thousand souls!  
Aquaman: Should I be intimidated ermac?  
Ermac: That remains to be seen.

Aquaman: Not smart challenging an Atlantean soul master.  
Ermac: It isn't smart challenging many souls either, Aquaman.  
Aquaman: Atlantis won't bleed for the surface world!

Ermac: You shrink and grow.  
Atom: "The Atom" is not just a clever name, Ermac.  
Ermac: That remains to be seen.

Atom: Fighting is easier if you know physics.  
Ermac: We are many souls. You are a scientist.  
Atom: Care to prove it to me now?

Ermac: We are not afraid of your rage.  
Atrocitus: Rage is my natural state.  
Ermac: And you do nothing but abuse it.

Atrocitus: I'll show you hellish hate.  
Ermac: We have already experienced it, no thanks to Scorpion.  
Atrocitus: Then defeat will not surprise you.

Ermac: You grew up in Santa Prisca Peña Duro prison.  
Bane: I will crush you, harvester of souls ermac.  
Ermac: You can try bane!

Bane: What is this power you have?  
Ermac: We are a collection of spirits.  
Bane: Not once I kill you now.

Ermac: You face ten thousand souls!  
Batman: Is that supposed to scare me?  
Ermac: You embrace fear, don't you, Batman?

Batman: Who is it under the mask?  
Ermac: We are Ermac.  
Batman: That's a first.

Ermac: Your soul wil be hours!  
Batman: fear wond work on me ermac?  
Ermac: wil see about that batman.

Bizarro: me Bizarro real hero here to dsestroy.  
Ermac: We are noty intress in how you are.  
Bizarro: No. Me save you from death.

Ermac: Miserable denizen…  
Bizarro: Bizarro no denizen. Me Superman!  
Ermac: And why would we believe you?

Bizarro: Bizarro am number one.  
Ermac: We do not know who you are, nor do we care.  
Bizarro: No. Me save Metropolis.

Ermac: You give yourself too much credit, Black Adam.  
Black Adam: I am superior in every way soul collector.  
Ermac: Yet, your arrogance cost you your soul.

Black Adam: You're weak, despite your power.  
Ermac: We don't answer to you evil god.  
Black Adam: You resist now soul master?

Black Adam: you fink can stop me soul collector.  
Ermac: why are not afaid you Egyptian _**gods**_,.  
Black Adam: then let whath of Kahndaq fall on you?

Ermac:why do not wast time evil god you ore regine ore master super man.  
Black Adam: that shame why good have alias soul master if part of regine.  
Ermac: why do not work for kil aliase why ask soul of shazam ore nightwing

Ermac: You remind us of Sindel.  
Black Canary: Want me to sing for you?  
Ermac: We shall have your soul bird.

Black Canary: What are you supposed to be?  
Ermac: We are a collection of spirits of death.  
Black Canary: Looks like I stepped in it now.

Ermac: You are no Raiden ife have same power as him.  
Black Lightning: Why am I not shocked you said that?  
Ermac: You will not be the first lightning commencer we face.

Black Lightning: I hope lightning will be enough.  
Ermac: Make your choice, Black Lightning.  
Black Lightning: After I shock the smug out of you.

Ermac: You are a heartless mercenary.  
Black Manta: I buried my heart with my father.  
Ermac: Yet, you have failed save him.

Black Manta: Do you have my father's spirit?  
Ermac: Not that we recall if have his soul.  
Black Manta: I'll find out once I rip you apart.

Ermac: You are no D'Vorah.  
Blue Beetle: I… don't know who that is.  
Ermac: We shall have your soul beetle.

Blue Beetle: Scarab says you have at least a thousand souls.  
Ermac: Your technology is too good for the likes of you.  
Blue Beetle: Is that a "thank you" or a "screw you"?

Ermac: The collector of worlds.  
Brainiac: You will be collected.  
Ermac: You can try tencal freak!

Brainiac: Your abilities peak my interest.  
Ermac: We will not belong to you, Brainiac.  
Brainiac: You have no choice ermac.

Ermac: Lisa Snart's death devastates you.  
Captain Cold: Cry me a river soul freak.  
Ermac: You have become a ruthless Rogue.

Captain Cold: There's a new ice age coming.  
Ermac: Only if your soul is not harvested.  
Captain Cold: Just try it, Soul-E-O-Freak!

Ermac: why have come for your soul Catwoman.  
Catwoman: Do you have cats' souls by any chance?  
Ermac: Ignorant woman nowe you wil died!

Catwoman: Someone new to sharpen my claws on.  
Ermac: We are a collection of spirits catwoman.  
Catwoman: Perfect. I'll take it from you.

Ermac: You face ten thousand souls!  
Cheetah: The goddess guides my claws.  
Ermac: The goddess is none of our concerns.

Cheetah: Hunting you is beneath me.  
Ermac: You're as vicious as Kintaro, woman.  
Cheetah: All I need is a bite on soul eater.

Ermac: you canot defeat ose Cyborg.  
Cyborg: Superman wants you eliminated!  
Ermac: But he never warned you about our power.

Cyborg: How is it you plan to keep up with me?  
Ermac: You have a soul worth harvesting, despite your machinery!  
Cyborg: Just like Enchantress you are master of soul.

Ermac: You are a very hateful god.  
Darkseid: Hate is the foundation of my empire.  
Ermac: You swagger about your power too much.

Darkseid: You are a fusion of many souls destroyed in Outworld's wars?  
Ermac: You shall feel the wrath of Shao Kahn empire  
Darkseid: An oath you will not keep ermac.

Ermac: You are not be the first assassin we will fight.  
Deadshot: Take your shot. Make it count soul master.  
Ermac: We do not use firearms, foolis machine.

Deadshot: You're no Enchantress who are you.  
Ermac: We are Ermac true master of soul.  
Deadshot: Alright then…icase take down now.

Ermac: You remein ose nader assassin call arron black  
Deadshot:yes i hear of name byfor do fight just like him.  
Ermac: We do not nowe noree do care bounty hunter.

Deadshot: is true you collect of death past on other side like wife soul master.  
Ermac: yes why do collect soul opf death past on otherside ore that stil alive.  
Deadshot: then can send message to my wife tell me and zoey miss her alot.

Ermac: You deceive yourself, powerful one.  
Doctor Fate: I cannot save everyone.  
Ermac: Same thing can be said about Raiden.

Doctor Fate: Do not risk defying fate.  
Ermac: Fate's what you make of it.  
Doctor Fate: We shall see, Ermac.

Ermac: You face ten thousand souls!  
Donatello: Got any facts to back that up?  
Ermac: Your soul will join our collective!

Donatello: How many souls do you carry, exactly?  
Ermac: More than you can count donatello.  
Donatello: We'll see what you got soul master.

Ermac: Are you a fusion of souls as well?  
Enchantress: A witch and devourer of souls? Yes.  
Ermac: Do your worst, on ose witch woman.

June Moone: She's coming to harvest human souls!  
Ermac: She will not have ours, woman no way in hell.  
Enchantress: Enchantress challenges you, soul master.

Ermac: Two souls in one body!  
Firestorm: Professor said this'll be easy.  
Ermac: Has he reminded you of our power?

Firestorm: Professor and I are testing our powers.  
Ermac: We don't answer to you.  
Firestorm: You're today's Guinea Pig.

Ermac: both your soul wil be ourst for collection firestorm!  
Firestorm: Professor said that collect soul of other death people.  
Ermac: yes that true but also harves them from body why kill?

The Flash: ime fast men alive you dont stan change again me.

Ermac: is that spose to inpres ose crimmel because wond work on ose.

The Flash: in that case all just have see about that one my self.

Ermac: You've stood against your government.  
The Flash: And they call me a criminal…  
Ermac: All criminals shall die flash!

Ermac: You've stood against your friends.  
The Flash: I got a lot to regret ermac.  
Ermac: It is too late to rethink your actions.

Ermac: so your beast call gorila Grodd…  
Gorilla Grodd: Do you carry apes' souls as well?  
Ermac: Not yet atleast but you wil first one!

Gorilla Grodd: From which Earth are you?  
Ermac: We come from Outworld, vile beast.  
Gorilla Grodd: Bravado can't hide your fear.

Ermac: You face ten thousand souls!  
Green Arrow: This is all about winning, friend.  
Ermac: And we will know who the winner will be…

Green Arrow: I left my universe for this?  
Ermac: We don't have answer to you robin hood.  
Green Arrow: Alright then, what is three plus three?

Ermac: You've stood against your aliase as wel.  
Green Lantern: We've all made mistakes in live.  
Ermac: And why would we believe you boy?

Green Lantern: Your creator is gone, Ermac!  
Ermac: Come, feel his presence green lantern!  
Green Lantern: Not while I'm wearing this ring.

Ermac: You face ten thousand souls Cyber Initiative!  
Grid: I would gain emotion by destroying you, Ermac?  
Ermac: It will not be the most possible thing to do.

Grid: You harvest at least a thousand souls from death humans.  
Ermac: Your technology is too good for the likes of you .  
Grid: You won't get the better of me, Ermac.

Ermac: you remein ose of two cyber lin kuei brother!  
Grid: yes cyrax and sektor i hear of two brothers?  
Ermac:and nowe you will died just like them .

Grid: soon i have date as wel ermac that of other fighteryou kill.  
Ermac: why dont fink so cyber lin kuei because died just like them.  
Grid: that where rong soul eater because my technology stronger.

Ermac: The Joker's abused ex.  
Harley Quinn: And good riddance too.  
Ermac: He had a reason to be slain.

Harley Quinn: You're not so hideous.  
Ermac: That insult won't stand.  
Harley Quinn: Good thing the doctor's on call!

Ermac: dr quinzal i have soul probleme with some one.  
Harley Quinn: and who would that person be ermac.  
Ermac: his name jax briggs because refuse to died.

Harley Quinn: you said that jax briggs hate you why is that.  
Ermac: wel dr you see why ribb his arm off when was lying on ground.  
Harley Quinn: oh nowe a see and did you enjoy ever minute off it!

Ermac: You face ten thousand souls!  
Hellboy: You're many and I'm but one, right?  
Ermac: That is something we'd normally mention, Hellboy.

Hellboy: Wish you were more of a monster.  
Ermac: We are Ermac the master of souls and spirits.  
Hellboy: I shoulda' slept in byfore came here fight again this freak.

Ermac: You are no Kabal.  
Jay Garrick: Kabal? Who is that?  
Ermac: A swift fighter, like you.

Jay Garrick: So, are you a soul master or what?  
Ermac: We are a collection of spirits of death.  
Jay Garrick: That's… I am not sure if like that.

Ermac: You also wield green powers like we do as wel .  
John Stewart: I am a Green Lantern, like Hal is one.  
Ermac: And we are Ermac. Now we kill you again .

John Stewart: Think you can beat a Lantern like me?  
Ermac: We are many. You're but just one person.  
John Stewart: I don't like the sound of that.

Ermac: so brought you back from death was it quan chi ore shang tsung.  
John Stewart: idare off them i came from death because lasrus pit.  
Ermac: why do not care if sorcerers because now you died again .

The Joker: so ermac how is master lord shao kahn doing.

Ermac: wel for your information joker he was kil by raiden.

The Joker: wel toobad icase all have visit him in hell?

Ermac: The Joker why come kil you this time for good.  
The Joker: How are you doing, Ermac today?  
Ermac: We will end your miserable existence, clown.

The Joker: How about a smile soul master?  
Ermac: An very stupid question to ask us.  
The Joker: At least you'll die laughing!

Ermac: You wield two swords trutle.  
Leonardo: I'll hold my own with you.  
Ermac: Your soul will join our collective!

Leonardo: I'm guessing you're a mutant too?  
Ermac: We are a collection of spirits.  
Leonardo: Doesn't sound friendly to me…

Ermac: The Nunchaku ninja like johnny cage.  
Michelangelo: What is your favorite video game?  
Ermac: We don't play video games in Outworld.

Michelangelo: It's Michelangelo. Friends call me Mikey.  
Ermac: We are Ermac the collecter of soul and death.  
Michelangelo: Can you handle a nunchuk beatdown?

Ermac: You face ten thousand souls mr freeze!  
Mr. Freeze: If Nora dies, would you have her soul?  
Ermac: yes We will not give it to you if we do.

Mr. Freeze: Leave or be forever frozen ermac.  
Ermac: You are no Sub-Zero who master lin kuei.  
Mr. Freeze: I know who you're talking about.

Ermac: You face ten thousand souls plant witch!  
Poison Ivy: I've got my babies. You've got souls.  
Ermac: Our souls are not our children like you .

Poison Ivy: How do humans tolerate you, Ermac if collect there souls?  
Ermac: There are humans also living in Outworld why kil them.  
Poison Ivy: Ha, really that intreasing and just kil with my plants?!

Ermac: You are no Cassandra Cage power girl.  
Power Girl: That blond girl who has an asshole dad?  
Ermac: why say Do your worst, super woman.

Power Girl: So you're gonna take on Power Girl then.  
Ermac: We are a collection of spirits why need soul as wel.  
Power Girl: I don't even know where to start soul collecter.

Ermac: why meet again The god of thunder.  
Raiden: The Elder Gods' powers is unrivaled.  
Ermac: Not yet but soon why wil just like you!

Raiden: So you have come back, Ermac fight me.  
Ermac: We will finish you here, Raiden for shaokawn death.  
Raiden: The threat you pose must end for good this time.

Ermac: We are not afraid of your rage.  
Raphael: Careful, I'll bite more than I bark.  
Ermac: We shall have your soul raphael.

Raphael: I'm a mean, green fighting machine hell yea.  
Ermac: You do not impress us for a moment, imbecile!  
Raphael: Oh now it's on, Ermac your pay for say that.

Ermac: Batman's adoptive son lives again after he was kil by joker.  
Red Hood: Come take my soul. I dare you evil soul master of death.  
Ermac: Your threats do not scare us, young one and nowe died again.

Red Hood: Are we dead or what soulmaster?  
Ermac: We are still alive. You have been resurrected.  
Red Hood: At least that evil necromancer didn't revive me.

Ermac: as punishmen You wil face ten thousand souls!  
Reverse-Flash: Another Enchantress wannabe who wish to died.  
Ermac: Only we are not possessed like stupite young girl.

Reverse-Flash: I've got info about your future soul master.  
Ermac: How would you know about are future reverse flash?  
Reverse-Flash: You're about to be killed in a second again.

Ermac: You have betrayed your family now wil died.  
Robin: Seriously? I'm about to wreck you soul master.  
Ermac: You should leave the "wrecking" to us, idiot child.

Robin: Ermac, right that is youre real name is soul collector?  
Ermac: One already grown tired of your miserable existence.  
Robin: You're headed for the cemetery for good soul master.

Ermac: We are not afraid of your rage.  
Scarecrow: It isn't rage… it is fear.  
Ermac: Your soul will join our collective!

Scarecrow: You aren't from around here.  
Ermac: We have originated from Outworld.  
Scarecrow: Big mistake facing me though…

Ermac: We are true master fear and death not you scarcrow.  
Scarecrow: It that so then sadel this in a fight see ermac  
Ermac: yes to deside who true master of fear and death!

Starfire: nowe face starfire princess of tamaran?  
Ermac: Why nowe ho you are why do not care.  
Starfire: Oh. That soo then wil see about that .

Ermac: You wil face ten thousand souls today!  
Starfire: and You should fear my fire soul collector.  
Ermac: We fear nothing, foolish princess!

Starfire: What is the nature of your powers ermac?  
Ermac: We are many. You're but one that what are starfire .  
Starfire: Oh. Now I get it that why everyone call soul master.

Ermac: You have finaly arrived, Sub-Zero leader lin kuei.  
Sub-Zero: I am here to defend Earthrealm's people from evil.  
Ermac: Until now because take your soul just death brother bihan.

Sub-Zero: I did not expect we would meet again ermac.  
Ermac: Yet, we challenge each other in Mortal Kombat.  
Sub-Zero: You will withdraw or be buried here for good.

Ermac: You fink you and raiden can stop ose from collecthing soul .  
Sub-Zero: because for good of Earthrealm's and people why care about.  
Ermac: yes why nowe but both fail to save your all death friend sindel.

Sub-Zero: this is last warning ermac surrender or face death it self.  
Ermac: why dont fink so and wond surrender to you subzero or raiden .  
Sub-Zero: then you died just and be buried like your master shaokawn.

Ermac: We are many. You are but one, Supergirl.  
Supergirl: But I'd still kick your butt though.  
Ermac: Do your worst,to ose young child.

Supergirl: Don't ask me to go easy on you soul collector.  
Ermac: We are a collection of spirits idoited dome child .  
Supergirl: Well, that should be interesting icause then.

Ermac: You deceive yourself, powerful one yet you failed protect your friends.  
Superman: I'm restoring my government and just league as wel for good of world.  
Ermac: Like hell you would all do killing people with regine and for me collect souls

Superman: You have Kryptonian souls, Ermac?  
Ermac: Once we kill you, we will collect your soul  
Superman: We'll see about that…soul master

Ermac: You face punishmen all soul of people you and your regine have all kill .  
Superman: is that so then see about soul master because you wil join them soon.  
Ermac: then why have to dispont you and wil you ho died today and join are collection.

Swamp Thing: ime plant tel my you harvest soul of death?  
Ermac: yes that corret but why also collect soul of living thing!  
Swamp Thing: like animal it self then you must punish by nature.

Ermac: The protector of the Green.  
Swamp Thing: The Green is protected.  
Ermac: Not yet not soul collector it is!

Swamp Thing: Friend or foe what are you?  
Ermac: Shao Kahn was our creator why are but one!  
Swamp Thing: Definitely foe that soul master is one.

Ermac: We will kill you, Vixen just like mother.  
Vixen: Your creator is dead. You're free nowe.  
Ermac: Feel his presence while you can girl!

Vixen: How will you beat the Red, Ermac?  
Ermac: We are many. You're but one vixen.  
Vixen: Then I won't hold anything back.

Ermac: We will soken to your mother soul.  
Vixen: what did told say to you ermac anser me.  
Ermac: she told ose you need stop living in past!

Vixen: do realy have my mother soul inside of you ?  
Ermac: yes why do have her death soul inside here .  
Vixen: if that true tell her that miss her alot soul master.

Ermac: Demented princess and wife evil prince.  
Wonder Woman: I will destroy you for that insult on me and him.  
Ermac: You can try that but why wil kill you collect your soul !

Wonder Woman: The fusion of souls that what you are.  
Ermac: You are nothing but a terrible queen your people!  
Wonder Woman: This insult will not stand you hear me!

Ermac: you evil queen wil be punish for death cost with husband.  
Wonder Woman: only one ho coning here tonight is you ermac  
Ermac: that where soul of ancestors have desagreed with you on !

Wonder Woman: so collect soul of all death civilians and death animals .  
Ermac: yes but also vilans and super heroes have kil by you and evil husband !  
Wonder Woman: nowe see you also soul of everone how hase died by ose regine!

Cyrax: why meet again soul collect ho work for shaokawn.

Ermac: why do not have time for Cyber Initiative like you.

Cyrax: yet stil dont see power of cyber lin kuei do you.

Ermac: why do not wast time you ore brother sektor.

Cyrax: is that so ermac stil you do unstan are power?

Ermac: and why sude we care cyborg you two are.

Sektor: so why face each othe again ermac just like last.

Ermac: why do not care past nore do why care presend .

sektor: is that so then icase why sude start are fight.

Ermac: why do not care about cyber lin kuei sektor nore do why care .

Sektor: and why not because if why join force defeat earth realm.

Ermac: why are not intreastintng joing idare you nore your brother.

Mileena: explain soul collect why stan in my way conquer this world .

Ermac: that where wrong my princess why dont stan in one way.

Mileena: wel not staning i my way then order you stan down ore died.

Ermac: so rumor are true princess mileena is back from death after kill by d vorah.

Mileena: yes that true but time she kil so easy nowe stay of out way or died trying.

Ermac: why do not take order from you ore your father any more only sever are self.

Mileena: dont tell me going turn again me ermac just like reptile.

Ermac: that is true princess why no longer sever you ore father.

Mileena: then you died just like my sister for all eternity soul collector.

Repite: why fight again ermac just like last.

Ermac: yes indeed why do repitle fight again.

Repite: only this time i wil win off cross kil you.

Ermac: so Saurian are finaly going give up your soul ore do take it from you.

Repite: no way im going give up my soul the only one ho dying is you.

Ermac: why wil see about that saurian because your soul wil be ours taking.

Mirror Intros:

Ermac: There shouldn't be two of us here.  
Ermac: In my realm, I come from Orderrealm.  
Ermac: So you must have Seidan's souls…why cause

Ermac: You face ten thousand souls clone!  
Ermac: As do you my other nader world!  
Ermac: There can be only one of ose!

Clash Quotes:  
\- We have you now faker.  
\- Face our wrath mirror clone.  
\- We'll eradicate you ho look like me!  
\- A soul worth taking double ganger.  
\- We will end you faker wans and for all.

Vs. Deadshot

\- Ermac: Only cowards use firearms .  
\- Deadshot: Screw you soul master!

-Deadshot: i wil release wife Susan soul for my daugther zoey!  
-ermac: why do not give you her soul because you join her soon

Vs. Donatello

\- Ermac: You fight like Jade does.  
\- Donatello: Of who I do not know of!

\- Donatello: ready give up soul master!  
\- Ermac: olny one give up is green trutle

Vs. Enchantress

\- Ermac: We will not join you psycho witch.  
\- Enchantress: But I want those souls of yours.

\- Enchantress: Your souls will be mine.  
\- Ermac: You are no Shang Tsung.

Vs. Raphael

\- Ermac: You are no Mileena.  
\- Raphael: Mileena? Who is that?

\- Raphael: just so nowe i fought tuffer guy then you ?  
\- Ermac: realy that supose to inpress ose raphael.

Vs. Starfire

\- Starfire: Do you have Dick Grayson's soul, Ermac?  
\- Ermac: We will not answer to you, princess.

\- Ermac: ready to join your boy friends soul to my collection.  
\- Starfire: so do have dick grayson soul give back ermac.

Vs. Sub-Zero

\- Ermac: We wield the might of thousands of souls.  
\- Sub-Zero: Yet you have no heart, Ermac .

\- Sub-Zero: Begone, Outworld entity.  
\- Ermac: You would have to destroy us.

Vs. Superman

\- Ermac: shazam soul say You are no better than Shao Kahn.  
\- Superman: wel tell that boy soul I'm absolutely nothing like dark lord.

\- Superman: do have my ex wife soul if yes then give her back to me.

\- Ermac: and ifen if have her why not going tell you that evil super man.

Vs wonderwoman

-Wonderwoman: surrander ermac and give my ancestor soul right nowe

\- Ermac: and ifen why have your ancestors soul why do not give back .

\- Ermac: are ready give up your soul wonderwoman just death friends.

-Wonderwoman: never i wil defeat you soul master release soul have capture.

Vs batman

Batman: you be wize surander ermac ore eles

Ermac: why do care about treart nore fear you

Ermac: if you do not give up your soul batman you wil never see parents soul again

Batman wait you have parrents death soul them back to me right nowe soul master

Vs captain gold

captain gold: all have to do soul master kill you and wife come back

ermac:why do not fink that can defeat5 ose and bring back your wife soul

ermac: are ready to died giveup your soul and rejoin wife soul for all eternity

captain cold: i dont fink so only died here is you after i release wife soul from you

* * *

I HOP ALL ENJOY THIS DONT VERGET LIKE AND SUBCRIFE


	3. Chapter 3 goku as third gust character

**Name:** Goku  
**Class type**: Power  
**True name:** Son Goku (Sayian name: Kakarot)  
**Voice actor:** Sean Schemmel

* * *

CHAPTER 2 GOKU AS GUST CHARACTER

**Bio:** Son Goku hails from an alternative universe where races like Kyrptonians, Thanagarians, Martians or Czarnians don't exists. But he shares many similarities with Superman as being the protector and defender of Earth. Born to a race of proud warriors called the Sayians, Kakarot was born on their homeplanet Vegeta, at a time when the world was under threat from a malicious tyrant named Frieza. Frieza destroyed Vegeta and assumed that all Sayians had perished, but he was wrong. Among those few lucky enough to escape the planet's destruction was young Kakarot. Originally, he was being sent to Earth to destroy the planet, but something else happened to him. Raised by a kind and generous old man named Son Gohan, the young Saiyan was raised as an Earthling, adopting the name Son Goku. Now, after growing up and gaining more knowledge about his past, Goku wishes to protect his adopted homeworld, while battling anyone who would threaten its people.

Batman: So there exists other galaxies?  
Goku: Yeah…I guess so…that whis tolld me  
Batman: i see then Show me what angel god told you .

Batman: I can't figure out which race you belong to.  
Goku: It's a little complicated for you to understand.  
Batman: Guess I'll find out soon inoff.

Batman: You sure you're not a Kryptonian?  
Goku: Yeah, I'm a Sayian that what king kai toll me.  
Batman: We'll see and i hear north kai protect in your relem.

Batman: Why should I trust you goku in first place?  
Goku: I only desire to protect Earth just like my friends.  
Batman: Superman also said that once so did his friends.

Batman: My machine is almost fixed then you can contact whis.  
Goku: Do I have to go back to my universe again so soon?  
Batman: I can't create destabilization in the multiverse.

Goku: Why are you so cranky with me?  
Batman: Kryptonians give me headaches.  
Goku: I told you before, I'm a Saiyan remember.

Goku: Heh, are you gonna fight me, Batman?  
Batman: What do you think goku wel?  
Goku: I think you're playing a dangerous game.

Goku: I heard you have a code of honor.  
Batman: My code of honor is that I never kill.  
Goku: Sounds like I can learn something from you.

Goku: Sorry about eating at all those fancy restaurants.  
Batman: Trust me, I can afford it goku just soo nowe.  
Goku: Gee, I'm glad Chi-Chi isn't here right nowe or bulma.

Goku: Do you ever patrol Gotham during the day?  
Batman: What part of Dark Knight don't you understand?  
Goku: And I thought Vegeta was the only sourpuss I knew.

Wonder Woman: What is the meaning of this why are here?  
Goku: I'm here to apprehend you, Wonder Woman for what did.  
Wonder Woman: I won't let that happen saiyan warrior.

Wonder Woman: You're not welcome here, alien go back own world.  
Goku: Gee, wouldn't the same be said for your boss?  
Wonder Woman: This insult will not stand you hear me.

Wonder Woman: Have you ever fought an Amazon warriors before?  
Goku: I'm not experienced when comes fighting women, honestly.  
Wonder Woman: i can tell that lie sins caulifla and kale told me.

Wonder Woman: Go back to your own universe ore eles!  
Goku: Not until you stand for your crimes with husband.  
Wonder Woman: Then I will just force you back myself.

Goku: Your mad crusade ends here diana.  
Wonder Woman: The Regime will rise again.  
Goku: Not with a broken leader like Superman.

Goku: We can end this without bloodshed wonderwoman.  
Wonder Woman: I don't mind a little blood nowe then.  
Goku: Then you're unbelievably insane just like towa.

Goku: How can you justify what you do best?  
Wonder Woman: Some lives had to be sacrificed.  
Goku: I don't wanna hear you justify those deaths!

Goku: So you're a daughter of gods just like vados?  
Wonder Woman: You will not scare Zeus' daughter.  
Goku: Gods don't scare me so easily trust me.

Aquaman: What do you want from me?  
Goku: You'll make it up for your mistakes.  
Aquaman: This trident says otherwise.

Aquaman: First Clark, now you as wel.  
Goku: I seek to save Earth, not conquer it like frieza.  
Aquaman: That remains to be seen saiyan.

Aquaman: Superman's the one you want, not me.  
Goku: You still have to answer for what you've done, Aquaman.  
Aquaman: A bad judgement on your part saiyan .

Aquaman: Return to the space, Goku to back to friend.  
Goku: I'm not going anywhere until Earth's safe.  
Aquaman: Then you chose to die here like friends.

Goku: I want to help Atlantis with its problems.  
Aquaman: We don't want you here, scum!  
Goku: I may not be wanted, but I'm clearly needed.

Goku: How can you justify what you do arthur?  
Aquaman: I won't be judged for defending Atlantis.  
Goku: You waste Atlantean lives to appease Superman.

Goku: That's quite a fork you're holding remein devil man weapon.  
Aquaman: It's a trident, you idiot dont forget that boy.  
Goku: And I thought Vegeta was the only sourpuss I knew.

Goku: How will you fight me, Aquaman and what weapon?  
Aquaman: With my fists or trident. Your choice goku.  
Goku:if fight like devilman then fight will be over in seconds.

Black Adam: I cannot be outlasted or outfought saiyan boy.  
Goku: Your arrogance is stronger than your fighting spirit.  
Black Adam: Mehen admires your courage right here.

Black Adam: I am intrigued by your race's strength.  
Goku: I'm stronger than you know, Black Adam.  
Black Adam: By all means, surprise me .

Black Adam: Superman warned me about you, Saiyan race.  
Goku: Then I suggest you fly back to him byfore more saiyan come .  
Black Adam: Amon's strength will crush your pride of your race.

Black Adam: Why not use your powers to rule?  
Goku: I use it to inspire hope, not fear like majin buu.  
Black Adam: Then you've a sorry lack of ambition.

Goku: You're a tyrant, Black Adam.  
Black Adam: A title I proudly wear.  
Goku: This puts you in the same league as Frieza.

Goku: I've battled tyrants in the past alot of them.  
Black Adam: How is that relevant to our fight?  
Goku: None of them has won against me.

Goku: Kahndaq deserves better than you evil god.  
Black Adam: My rule is strict, but fair saiyan boy.  
Goku: Not the first time I've heard that from someone.

Goku: You overestimate your chances, Black Adam.  
Black Adam: The average Kahndaqi could best you.  
Goku: Well I think Tien and Yamcha could best you.

Supergirl: Earth has a new protector from nowe on.  
Goku: You? But you're so…young like videl.  
Supergirl: That was uncalled for you just said.

Supergirl: Are you also a Kryptonian?  
Goku: Saiyan,warrior actually.  
Supergirl: Never heard of it.

Supergirl: You're not on Kal's side, are you?  
Goku: I'm on the Earthlings' side, Supergirl.  
Supergirl: Finally, someone who understands me.

Supergirl: I've seen you somewhere before but was that.  
Goku: Eh…...I'm not sure what you mean super girl.  
Supergirl: You rode a cloud while having a monkey tail tv show.

Goku: Are you Superman's cousin by any chains?  
Supergirl:is That a problem mr goku or not?  
Goku: Whoa…I'm not trying to antagonize you.

Goku: I've never fought teenage girls before exspect caulifla.  
Supergirl: Tch, you'd be lucky to tickle me saiyan warrior.  
Goku: But I know how to deal with loud wives trust me.

Goku: Are you really strong as you say you are?  
Supergirl: Want me to prove it by punching you sky-high?  
Goku: Actions speaks louder than words super girl.

Goku: What does that S stand for?  
Supergirl: It's the symbol of the House of El.  
Goku: To me, it looks more like a snake way.

Firestorm: The Professor says he recognizes you.  
Goku: Eh…I'm not sure what you mean.  
Firestorm: Hold on…...Dragon Ball?

Firestorm: These flames aren't just for show.  
Goku: But they're nothing I can't handle boy.  
Firestorm: Let's see if your skin burns saiyan.

Firestorm: I may have to use kryptonite against you.  
Goku: Trust me, it won't work on me firestorm.  
Firestorm: Whatever you say saiyan man.

Firestorm: You familiar with science?  
Goku: You'll have to ask my friend Bulma about that.  
Firestorm: I'll take that as a no but ask her later.

Goku: Heh…...you look like a candle.  
Firestorm: Even YOU think of me as such?  
Goku: Come on, just think of it as a compliment.

Goku: What kind of powers do you have?  
Firestorm: I can go nuclear in seconds.  
Goku: Sounds like you'll be an interesting opponent.

Goku: You should join my family for camping sometimes.  
Firestorm: We aren't singing kumbaya cooler armor squad.  
Goku: Sorry, I'm just feeling hungry right and no because death.

Goku: Don't tell Batman this, but I think you're stronger than him.  
Firestorm: Are you saying this for real mr goku you fink can defeat him?  
Goku: Yeah, why wouldn't I because remein saiyan elite from universe 6?

Blue Beetle: Wow…...meeting you is so cool because your legend.  
Goku: You must've watched me on the World Tournament.  
Blue Beetle: I actually watched you on my computer.

Blue Beetle: Just saying, the armor knows how to kill you.  
Goku: Apparently, the Scarab has never met me before.  
Blue Beetle: You might actually have a point there.

Blue Beetle: Aren't you supposed to have a monkey tail?  
Goku: I got rid of it a long time ago because kil grandfather.  
Blue Beetle: Woah, not what I expected to hear.

Blue Beetle: Is there a Justice League back in your universe other universe?  
Goku: Yeah…...only that we call it the Z-Fighters other universe try pride troopers.  
Blue Beetle: Maybe I should consider joining it ore pride troopers.

Goku: Don't tell Batman this, but I think you're stronger than him just like fire storm.  
Blue Beetle: You really think so mr goku that me and my friend can defeat batman?  
Goku: Yeah, why wouldn't I say that plus you remein me vegeta brother tarble?

Goku: You call yourself Blue Beetle remein cell?  
Blue Beetle: Don't judge a book by its cover.  
Goku: Hold on, I think it's creative not evil like him.

Goku: You ready for this jaime reyes?  
Blue Beetle: Yeah. Thanks for asking.  
Goku: Then try not to fall behind.

Goku: I'm familiar with cybernetics.  
Blue Beetle: Mine is a tad bit different.  
Goku: Well, you're different from Cooler.

Dr. Fate: Your father defied fate to save yo uso did mother.  
Goku: I don't know much about my Saiyan parents ore friends.  
Dr. Fate: Disappointment awaits you if dont fine them.

Dr. Fate: Kakarot, Son of Bardock and Gine.  
Goku: My name is Goku ime saiyan from earth.  
Dr. Fate: Do not deny your saiyan bloodline.

Dr. Fate: You are born to a race of conquerors.  
Goku: I'm not like most Saiyans, Fate like are.  
Dr. Fate: Words do not sway me so easily.

Dr. Fate: I see a dark road ahead of you.  
Goku: I'll never succumb to the darkness like brother did.  
Dr. Fate: You deceive yourself from family bloodline .

Goku: You really think I'll go mad in the future like goku black.  
Dr. Fate: It has already been foretold about yourfuture .  
Goku: People can change the future, fate that trunks told me.

Goku: It feels like I'm with King Kai and whis once again.  
Dr. Fate: My magic surpasses that of your wizards.  
Goku: I've never seen King Kai fight though exspet for whis.

Goku: I won't let you interfere with Trunks' work save future.  
Dr. Fate: The boy is destabilizing the timelines by traveling true time.  
Goku: No, he's saving the future from guy like black and zamasu.

Goku: What is the Lords of Order of relem?  
Dr. Fate: They are the guarantees of peace.  
Goku: Are they your universe's version of god of destruction?

Green Lantern: I'll say it: this is awkward fight saiyan.  
Goku: Eh…..I don't know what you're talking about.  
Green Lantern: I mean, I'm actually speaking to a fictional character.

Green Lantern: Has someone ever told you how powerful you are?  
Goku: Believe me, thousands have told me that already ifen god.  
Green Lantern: Your powers put Superman's to shame belief me.

Green Lantern: The Guardians want you on trial mr great saiyan man right nowe.  
Goku: For what? I've done nothing wrong why do people keep saiyan man ime not gohan.  
Green Lantern: They want to determine whether you're a Kryptonian or not mr saiyan man.

Green Lantern: At first, I confused you for an Orange Lantern.  
Goku: But you don't see any ring on me, do you hal?  
Green Lantern: Nope…I suppose not mr goku.

Goku: How do you make stuff with that ring?  
Green Lantern: Just takes a little imagination.  
Goku: It sounds similar to mastering Ki.

Goku: How come the Guardians are so…...small?  
Green Lantern: Trust me, you don't wanna be their enemy.  
Goku: Are they your universe's version of supreme kais?

Goku: So without the ring, you would be powerless.  
Green Lantern: I'd be in the same league as Batman and Green Arrow.  
Goku: Yeah, power is not everything i teach you that if wand to.

Goku: I bet Piccolo would've been amazed by the Green Lantern Corps.  
Green Lantern: Why? Because he's green like us ore because namekain?  
Goku: Both that and the ideals you stand for right and justice.

Atrocitus: Your race has enraged millions.  
Goku: I'm atoning for the Saiyans' sins.  
Atrocitus: They will never forgive you.

Atrocitus: You're worse than the Manhunters.  
Goku: Were they your universe's answer to the Saiyans?  
Atrocitus: Dex-Starr shall gnaw your bones saiyan warrior.

Atrocitus: Earth's hero-turned-villain like seitish of universe did.  
Goku: In my universe, I don't rule Earth like frieza and cell did.  
Atrocitus: Yet your race has terrorized millions like father grew did.

Atrocitus: Self-hatred fuels your thoughts.  
Goku: I call it humility, not self-hatred.  
Atrocitus: You also deceive yourself.

Goku: What happens when I get the ring off you?  
Atrocitus: If you could, I would die right nowe.  
Goku: Forget I even asked astrocitus.

Goku: You remind me of Broly alot.  
Atrocitus: How am I similar to a Saiyan?  
Goku: Anger has turned you both into monsters.

Goku: I've heard about your story, Atrocitus.  
Atrocitus: Then you know why I fight.  
Goku: Rage will never bring you satisfaction.

Goku: We can end this without bloodshed.  
Atrocitus: You are nothing to a Red Lantern!  
Goku: Perhaps defeating you will convince you otherwise.

Gorilla Grodd: You give humans too much credit.  
Goku: They raised me when I was stranded alone.  
Gorilla Grodd: Hmmmm…pitiful creature.

Gorilla Grodd: Your race has a connection to apes as wel.  
Goku: That does not make us friends, Grodd dont veget that.  
Gorilla Grodd: If you're not with me, you're dead saiyan.

Gorilla Grodd: Why fight me, Saiyan why not join me?  
Goku: You endanger the lives of Earthlings just like bojack.  
Gorilla Grodd: They are a virus to be destroyed.

Gorilla Grodd: I will control you, Son Goku and then vegeta as wel.  
Goku: Your mind tricks won't work on me ore vegeta some try fail.  
Gorilla Grodd: Not with the ape's genes inside you and him.

Goku: I've battled tyrants in the past just like you.  
Gorilla Grodd: But never someone look like me.  
Goku: Doesn't matter, I'll still defeat youjust like badidi.

Goku: Man, I wish Bubbles could've seen this  
Gorilla Grodd: Who is this Bubbles? A human?  
Goku: He's a monkey, like you but nice one.

Goku: You forsook your people for Brainiac?  
Gorilla Grodd: Brainiac offered a better deal.  
Goku: Then you're a king of double standards.

Goku: Give the gorillas back the freedom they deserve!  
Gorilla Grodd: I lead, I do not follow mind controll them.  
Goku: This puts you in the same league as badidi.

Cyborg: Superman wants you gone sayian monkey.  
Goku: You must stop slaving to him, Cyborg.  
Cyborg: Why should I follow your lead?

Cyborg: If you had any sense, you would go home.  
Goku: I've battled mechanical maniacs in the past.  
Cyborg: Oh you're gonna regret saying that.

Cyborg: The Regime won't take no for an answer.  
Goku: You're in for serious trouble, Cyborg.  
Cyborg: Not after I bust the hell outta you!

Cyborg: I never understood Japanese cartoons anyway.  
Goku: Your know-it-all attitude ruins your character.  
Cyborg: That was disrespectful your pay fort hat with live.

Goku: Your heart has blackened your self cyborg.  
Cyborg: Getting your city nuked will do that do ya.  
Goku: That doesn't justify wasting more lives!

Goku: A servant of Superman youn are right nowe.  
Cyborg: His partner, not his servant ime sayaian warrior.  
Goku: Then how come he treats you with such disrespect?

Goku: You're like the Androids from my universe.  
Cyborg: How's that so mr son goku explain?  
Goku: They were ruthless killing machines, just like you.

Goku: Turn yourself in, Cyborg i twill all easy for all of ose.  
Cyborg: Or what are you going do about it saiyan man?  
Goku: I'll embarrass you in combat for everyone to see.

Flash: You really think you're fast enough?  
Goku: There's no question about that.  
Flash: Then prove it to me, I dare you.

Flash: Getting me won't be easy son goku you see .  
Goku: I'll just use Instant Transmission and get you.  
Flash: Couldn't you be intimidated, just this once?

Flash: Is there a speedster in your universe any some one you about?  
Goku: Everyone I know is equally fast exspet burter and jetice say they are fast.  
Flash: Maybe I should move to your universe and also meet burter and jetice.

Flash: I've seen you somewhere before….  
Goku: Eh….I don't know what you're talking about.  
Flash: Yeah, I saw you on a t-shirt once.

Goku: I'm just as fast as you, Flash i can telt right nowe.  
Flash: Yeah, I don't think so goku expet burter and jetice maybe.  
Goku: Don't say I didn't warn you and trust me thoose two are slow.

Goku: You've made poor choices in the past.  
Flash: I only hope they'll forgive me.  
Goku: But I already have, Flash.

Goku: Can we go eating after this match?  
Flash: Looser buys at Jitters it so on.  
Goku: But I don't have any money on me.

Goku: I've heard that you joined the Regime.  
Flash: I've got a lot to regret from to back past.  
Goku: But you still made up for your mistakes.

Robin: You cosplaying or what because drest anime character?  
Goku: Eh….I don't know what you're talking about damian.  
Robin: You're dumber than I expected mr mokey man.

Robin: Seriously, who are you any way?  
Goku: One that is unmerciful to crooks like you.  
Robin: You know what? Screw this interaction!

Robin: Another body to send back to Bruce wayne.  
Goku: Your cockiness is bigger than your fighting spirit.  
Robin: People moan about my ego…..some times

Goku: Your father took you in and this is how you repay him betrayed him?  
Robin: You don't even know half the story of monkey man belief me!  
Goku: I know for a fact that you're a narcissist atlest gohan not like you .

Goku: I can see why Superman would adopt you.  
Robin: Shut your trap, or else make you pay !  
Goku: Two toxic souls always find comfort in each another.

Goku: It's not hard to see why Batman disowned you in first place.  
Robin: You say that like it's a bad thing what your son gohan left you.  
Goku: Only a sociopath would consider you as sonyour nothing like gohan.

Bane: What is this power of yours anser me?  
Goku: You'll know in couple of seconds.  
Bane: I appreciate a challenge saiyan.

Bane: You are stronger than Superman i can see that nowe.  
Goku: Which is why it would best if you didn't fight me righ now.  
Bane: And lose my chance to break you after dr gero pay me?

Bane: I took pleasure watching him break just like will break you.  
Goku: Yet Batman's still chasing and taking you in, Bane remember.  
Bane: Fine! Joke before you die sayian monkey send back other world!

Goku: Why are you so determined to fight me, Bane?  
Bane: We are both gods of battle remeber love to!  
Goku: Don't make me laugh. You're not Beerus.

Goku: You're probably the most demented Earthling I've faced.  
Bane: I am the strongest of them all you dont stan chain.  
Goku: And the most brutish of them all just like bojack.

Goku: That stuff you use is poisoning your veins.  
Bane: My venom is my weapon i use it alot!  
Goku: Then you're unbelievably insane like him.

Joker: you look femilair How we met byfor?  
Goku: Sadly, no clown why not byfor never.  
Joker: Then let us build an acquaintance between us.

Joker: Can those Dragon Balls grant me any wish I desire?  
Goku: Like I would ever let you collect them ore super ones!  
Joker: I've already finished my wishlist for super dragonballs.

Joker: A ninja. Can you make Shadow Clones like again kid?  
Goku: You're confusing me for someone else who i kill long ago.  
Joker: Like it matters if you kil him may year ago i wil kill now.

Goku: Listen Joker, you're sick alot belkief me.  
Joker: Then for Pete's sake, get me a doctor!  
Goku: Not what I meant by that you evil clown .

Goku: Your jokes are lame and unfunny to me just kid buu was.  
Joker: Then let's hear what you got i like majin buu for wans.  
Goku: You look like a walking majin buu right nowe belief me.

Goku: Playtime's over, Joker died just like buu.  
Joker: But my masterpiece isn't finished.  
Goku: Well, here is my masterpiece.

Black Canary: You got powers, but can you fight woman like me or fought byfor?  
Goku: I'm not experienced in fighting women,honestly ifen fought two them byfor .  
Black Canary: Thanks for being stupid enough to try ime nothing like thoose two .

Black Canary: Anymore Kryptonians here?  
Goku: Saiyan, actually ime saiyan not krytonain.  
Black Canary: You'll have to convince me for that.

Black Canary: Is there anyone like me in your universe?  
Goku: Well, you do remind me of my wife Chi-Chi and bulma as wel.  
Black Canary: Then you know how to stand against women like me.

Goku: Do you really have the powers of a canary?  
Black Canary: Wait till you hear me closeup.  
Goku: This should be exciting.

Goku: You and 18 have something on common.  
Black Canary: About good looks and kick-ass instincts?  
Goku: Those and the fact that you're terrific mothers.

Goku: You should meet my wife Chi-Chi and bulma as wel.  
Black Canary: I take it we would become friends ose three.  
Goku: That and maybe frenemies as well from both of them.

Captain Cold: Who the hell are you any way?  
Goku: One that is unmerciful to crooks like you.  
Captain Cold: You're messing with the wrong Rogue.

Captain Cold: I've seen you somewhere before but canot remeber.  
Goku: You must've watched me on Tournament of power i fink.  
Captain Cold: I actually watched you on a giant screen in Japan.

Captain Cold: What are you, Superman's relative?  
Goku: I have no relation to that murderer belief me.  
Captain Cold: That's a new one i cause for me.

Goku: You should help us against Brainiac.  
Captain Cold: Cry me a river saiyan warrior.  
Goku: It's better than to get treated like a punching bag.

Goku: You there, stop what doing right nowe your like dabura!  
Captain Cold: Ask nicely may spare your live abnd family.  
Goku: You don't have to be a policeman to tell you to stop.

Goku: I know of your loss, Captain Cold.  
Captain Cold: Don't you talk about my family!  
Goku: Rage will never bring you satisfaction.

Green Arrow: Looks like Comic-Con's coming to town.  
Goku: What's Comic-Con and what are talking about?  
Green Arrow: Hold on…...you're actually real!

Green Arrow: Is there an archer back in your universe.  
Goku: Not from what I can remember expet guy from universe 2.  
Green Arrow: Well that's a huge letdown maybe meet guy other universe.

Green Arrow: Long story short: I die in this world.  
Goku: The Heart Virus also exists in this world!?  
Green Arrow: Woah….I'm not doing that kinda way!

Goku: I've faced an archer before from universe 2.  
Green Arrow:told me already and you'll be in for a surprise.  
Goku: This should be exciting if he is like Harmira .

Goku: You remind me of my best pal Krillin.  
Green Arrow: Is he also an archer like me?  
Goku: No, but he's a comical guy, like you.

Goku: You sure you're ready for this oliver?  
Green Arrow: I know where to place my shots.  
Goku: I think you're playing a dangerous game.

Darkseid: I have heard of you, Kakarot son gine and bardock.  
Goku: I never expected you to have knowledge of me or my past.  
Darkseid: I seek a powerful lieutenant in my ranksyour race powerfull.

Darkseid: The Saiyans have been useful mercenaries in the past.  
Goku: They will never be treated as hired weapons again.  
Darkseid: I will enlist them, starting with you and parrents.

Darkseid: Your universe will be under Darkseid's authority.  
Goku: Not if I can stop you and so my friend z fighters.  
Darkseid: Your vanity will be your undoing same with friends.

Goku: You're a threat to my universe.  
Darkseid: You are challenging a god, fool.  
Goku: I've fought gods in the past, Darkseid.

Goku: Darkseid…..wil take down for batman sack  
Darkseid: You are stronger than Kal-El, Kakarot.  
Goku: All the more reason why you should leave.

Goku: You'll never get your hands on the superDragon Balls !  
Darkseid: I will make the serpent's powers mine just like him.  
Goku: Shenron cannot be killed so easily your just like gallick jr .

Brainiac: From which universe are you from sayian warriors?  
Goku: One where there exists no one like you expet zamasu.  
Brainiac: Fascinating you wil soon join collection as wel.

Brainiac: You pique my interest, Kakarot and so are z fighters as wel.  
Goku: I never expected you to have knowledge of me and my friends.  
Brainiac: I know your universe better than you realize ifen mother gine.

Brainiac: A shame I will never collect Planet Vegeta and leader as wel.  
Goku: I would've stopped you as I would've stopped Frieza back then.  
Brainiac: He was a fool to destroy it he ifen your father and his grew.

Goku: You're a threat to my universe you wil pay for that you hear me.  
Brainiac: Why die to save the Earth if good not save parrents or there friends?  
Goku: It's the only home I have now after they sarifes them self all save me.

Goku: I almost thought you were a super Namekian like piccolo race.  
Brainiac: Do not compare me to such insignificant slugs creatures .  
Goku: You're right. They're better than you when comes help people out!

Goku: Stay away from my universe ore other 12 universe, Brainiac as wel.  
Brainiac: Not until I have collected earth and namek and super Dragon Balls.  
Goku: Try it and I'll destroy your ship and grew all ifen send zeno after you.

Superman: You're leaving Earth…now alienore eles!  
Goku: Not until you stand for your crimes superman.  
Superman: Would you care to step outside with me?

Superman: You don't belong here saiyan warriors go home.  
Goku: My obligations don't end at the borders of my universe.  
Superman: Just shut up already ore all kill byfor speak again!

Superman: Why are you on my Earth saiyan warrior of the gods?  
Goku: Earth is not yours alone, Superman dont verget that.  
Superman: And neither is it yours, Goku son of bardock and gine.

Superman: You should be on my side in this battle ore eles!  
Goku: All heroes must have limits, even you Kal-El right.  
Superman: And you think YOU can impose them on me!?

Superman: Are we reelly going doing this, Sayian warrior?  
Goku: Bring it on, Kryptonian warriors ime ready are you.  
Superman: I won't go any easier on you just so nowe that.

Goku: Your tyranny has cost many innocent lives like cell did.  
Superman: I took one life to save millions ime nothing like bug.  
Goku: I don't wanna hear you justify those deaths like him as wel!

Goku: A true hero never treats his friends as dirt.  
Superman: Don't lecture me,son Goku you wil pay!  
Goku: Then see if this combat will teach you anything.

Goku: The Earthlings raised you and this is how you repay them for did!?  
Superman: Who are you to judge me ime more like mira and wife like towa?  
Goku: Someone who's grateful to Earthlings, unlike you two are both demons!

Goku: You're beyond redemption, Superman like zamasu and black.  
Superman: If you're gonna stop me, then kill me like thoose two!  
Goku: I'll give you something worse: a humiliating defeat like them.

* * *

**Ending:** Brainiac had somehow managed to pull me into this dimension. Apparently, he had plans on entering my universe after collecting this dimension's Earth. But thanks to me getting sucked in, I managed to stop Brainiac. But the threat was far from over. Superman was still adamant about ruling Earth as a tyrant. Seeing how he and I had similar roots, I could not help but to feel sorry for him. But that didn't excuse his maddened rule. So I decided to assist Batman with putting the fallen heroes to justice. I personally fought Superman and gave him a humiliating defeat. By doing that, I broke his fighting spirit, and also his corrupt mind. They were brough to justice, yet I still felt that this Earth would still be vulnerable to other threats not just from this universe, but also from mine. As a result, an alliance was formed between the Justice League and the Z-Fighters. Together, we would help the other whenever they faced a crisis. It's always great to meet friends in other cosmoses.


	4. Chapter 4 Kano as gust character

Name: Kano  
From: Mortal Kombat  
Voice: Michael McConnohie

Chapter 4 kano as gust character

* * *

Appearance: His current Mortal Kombat X attire

Special Moves:

Ball: Kano curls into a ball and flies at his opponent.

Down Ball: Kano performs his Ball move from the air to the ground, hitting the opponent if in his way.

Up Ball: He'll aim his Ball move upwards at an aerial opponent.

Psycho Kanoball: This version has Kano flying all over the screen in random directions.

Knife Throw: He throws a knife at his opponent.

Blade Swipe: Kano slashes his opponent with his knife in an upward swing.

Eye Laser: He shoots a laser from his eye at the opponent.

Choke: Kano grabs his opponent and chokes him/her violently, making him/her kneel helplessly and laughing hysterically as he does so.

Character Trait:

Knife Throwing Act: Kano throws a bunch of knives at his opponent. Number of knives are based on how many hits your normal attack gives the opponent.

Super Move:

Ear to Ear: Kano fires a quick beam from his cybernetic eye at the opponent, blinding them enough for Kano to throw one of his knives at their feet, sticking them to the ground before he starts slashing them multiple times against the chest with his other knife before slashing them one last time against the neck, taking back his other knife and kicking them back.

Win Pose:

Kano Kano spits on the ground, wipes his mouth, and then fires an eye laser towards the camera.

Battle Intros:

Kano: This'll feel like going to the beach !  
Aquaman: Why's that leader of black dragon?  
Kano: I'll be gutting you like a fish, mate.

Aquaman: You're in a fight you don't understand mercenary.  
Kano: I really don't care for guy who fight like rain those.  
Aquaman: Because you just wanna kill me just like him?

Kano: Who are you and possing do you have with me?  
Atom: The Atom. That's all you need to know kano.  
Kano: Another reason to gut ya in half boy.

Atom: I'm not so sure I want this fight leader of black dragons.  
Kano: Then why not run to your momma, little boy like Kenshi son!  
Atom: What would Professor Palmer and takeda takahashi both do?

Kano: You're one angry son of a bitch like ferra torr with cat of yours.  
Atrocitus: You dare insult me and dexter,human by call ose a beast?!  
Kano: I don't like your attitude already atrocitus nor like huspet!

Atrocitus: Your blood runs today.  
Kano: Yours won't be anytime soon.  
Atrocitus: We shall see kano.

Kano: Hello, beast who remein me of Moloch!  
Bane: I will break you, Kano for call me that.  
Kano: Come on, then fight me mutian beast!

Bane: I will rip the eye off of you like sonya did to me.  
Kano: Good luck with that, mate because wil you ho died.  
Bane: Everything can be broken outhworld bandit scum.

Kano: Haven't we seen each other before, Bats but where was that again i vergot?  
Batman: Back at Arkham City, when sonya blade and jax briggs both put there!  
Kano: yes nowe i remember nowe they both put there any way time for you died.

Batman: How did you get loose did ask two face to free you again?  
Kano: and yes did ask hi mand Don't you dare lock me up, mate!  
Batman: Sorry, but I have no choice your going back to arkham.

Kano: Picked the wrong day, sport remein me of someone.  
Bizarro: Me am real Superman her to destroyed evil!  
Kano: you fight like Noob Saibot Come on, then !

Bizarro: Bizarro wind do You fly as wel ?  
Kano: Nope because ime not a demon like onga!  
Bizarro: Destroy you anyway for him i wil.

Kano: Shall we, your highness of condoked?  
Black Adam: Do not mock me, mercenary!  
Kano: I'll take it as a yes black adam!

Black Adam: I wait long for another battle again someone.  
Kano: I really don't care about fight like Nightwolf did.  
Black Adam: Are you incapable of respect like him?

Kano: The screaming blondie like sindel!  
Black Canary: Want me to sing for you?  
Kano: Come on, then if fight just like her!

Black Canary: Got no problem beating you down.  
Kano: Careful, I've got deadly stuff on me witch.  
Black Canary: I'll be the judge of that, Kano.

Kano: How would you feel if I killed someone at the South Side?  
Black Lightning: I'll put you in prison like Tobias Whale leader of gang.  
Kano: I'm a killer for hire maybe all ask after take care of you.

Black Lightning: You murder without regret like One-Thousand.  
Kano: That's what I do for a living and yes respect his work as wel!  
Black Lightning: Time for some shock therapy like sonya alwes said.

Kano: I hear you fire lasers from that helmet like me.  
Black Manta: More like heat rays but yes do that!  
Kano: Come on, then fellow gomrat show me what gut!

Black Manta: Together we could crush Atlantis.  
Kano: I feel like killing you, Manta right nowe.  
Black Manta: Actually… yeah, same here!

Kano: Bats' little boy who dres up almost like d vorah.  
Blue Beetle: More like a sidekick of his and i now her!  
Kano: Another reason to gut ya like wil do to her later.

Blue Beetle: black dragon Scumbag that what are!  
Kano: Not the first time I've been called that boy.  
Blue Beetle: i never regret the pain you caused, others?

Kano: Hello, brainiac who remein me of katol kawn!  
Brainiac: You have no hope of victory black dragon.  
Kano: Your mom ever told you to watch what you say?

Brainiac: Facing me is a fatal error bandit.  
Kano: I should be the one ending you,freak!  
Brainiac: Then you are an inferior human.

Kano: Where's your refrigerator to keep you safe like bihan?  
Captain Cold: Don't need one and nowe about him as wel.  
Kano: Then how does the ice not melt in that gun of yours?

Captain Cold: Who the hell are you andy?  
Kano: I'm Kano,leader of the Black Dragon.  
Captain Cold: That's a new one icause.

Kano: Picked the wrong day,fight me selina kyle.  
Catwoman: So you dislike cats, Kano is that it?  
Kano: You know what? Let's skip the foreplay then!

Catwoman: I like the eye why does sonya blade not see that!  
Kano: I'll zap you to death with that eye, ma'am like try on her.  
Catwoman: Oh really you wand do that to me like you try on sonya?!

Kano: Hello, animal girl ho fight like someone i nowe!  
Cheetah: I hunt the most dangerous game like him.  
Kano: Beware of what I'm about to do to ya, cat girl.

Cheetah: I am wild the apex predator like my cousin kintaro is as wel.  
Kano: Even predators like him wil have to face high mortality rates.  
Cheetah: I need only my claws like him cutt you in have like he those.

Kano: You're not Jackson Briggs.  
Cyborg: Nor are you Slade Wilson.  
Kano: I think I recognize that name.

Cyborg: The new Regime got a place for you.  
Kano: Tell the Regime to piss off cyborg.  
Cyborg: Oh, you're gonna regret saying that.

Kano: Shall we, your highness ho fight equal lord shinock?  
Darkseid: You are challenging a god, fool like he try as wel.  
Kano: Another reason to gut ya like johnny cage did to him.

Darkseid: Crawl on your knees and beg for my favor.  
Kano: How about you piss off and died like him ?  
Darkseid: Then I will grind your bones to dust.

Kano: Even you ho fight like someone i nowe could be a good Black Dragon.  
Deadshot: yes now him and I might be okay with that if you sign up .  
Kano: You sure, about that Floyd Lawton all happy have on my team?

Deadshot: like erron black alweas Only one of us is the best shot.  
Kano: Careful, I've got deadly stuff on me that what i said to him .  
Deadshot: Go ahead, demonstrate to me like did to him as wel.

Kano: Who are you by any change?  
Doctor Fate: I am an Agent of Order.  
Kano: Is that helmet breakable?

Doctor Fate: You bring death and misery to earth realm and outh world.  
Kano: I kill for a living, Doc and sound like Bo' Rai Cho who said that alot!  
Doctor Fate: and and like both said You will be stopped for sack of good.

Kano: Hello, reptile ho fight just like some girl i nowe!  
Donatello: I can't let you kill people, Kano is wrong.  
Kano: Well you ain't stopping me, Junior now in hell!

Donatello: How are you engineering a win or not?  
Kano: I'll rip your heart out like sindel did to cops.  
Donatello: like styker said I can't let that stand .

Kano: No one told me Shang Tsung and hotaru had a daughter…  
Enchantress: I am nobody's daughter, you foolish mercenary not him.  
Kano: Guess killing you won't be a problem if not there child.

June Moone: If you can kill me, please do it right nowe!  
Kano: That's what I do for a living cutt person in have!  
Enchantress: You're not as stupid as people say you are.

Kano: The flaming boy like some one i nowe.  
Firestorm: Professor said this'll be easy.  
Kano: Even when I stab yo boy and him?

Firestorm: I only fight people with powers and respect as wel.  
Kano: I'll be the last Black Dragon you ever face flame boy.  
Firestorm: like schorpion alweas said Prepare to get burned!

Kano: I'll cut those legs off like ermac did jackson briggs both arms.  
The Flash: Yeah, I don't think so thaere no way you can gets me.  
Kano: Killing you will not be a problem if fight like some one i nowe.

The Flash: Stop this. Now kano byfor people hurt you hear me!  
Kano: you sound like Kung Lao and I come from the Black Dragon.  
The Flash: With a bunch of nasty criminals that you guys are.

Kano: Shall we, your highness who fight like Havik?  
Gorilla Grodd: Only a fool like him would trust you.  
Kano: Other baddies trust you as well, Grodd like him.

Gorilla Grodd: Do not speak to me, human.  
Kano: So you're scared of me, monkey?  
Gorilla Grodd: No… I'll kill you for insult me.

Kano: You fight like someone I knew earth realm.  
Green Arrow: Roy Harper,ore robin hood maybe ?  
Kano: Nope that not one i was talking about.

Green Arrow: Well, this is gonna hurt alot to you evil mercenary..  
Kano: you sound like him and I'll 'll die right nowe.  
Green Arrow: Whoa there, man icase Kung Jin was right about you

Kano: you Picked the wrong day,to fight me here boy.  
Green Lantern: I'm bringing you in, one way or another.  
Kano: meh sound like Liu Kang Come on, then boy !

Green Lantern: The Guardians and him warned me about you vilains.  
Kano: Oh, so they're probably aware like him that I'm out to kill you?  
Green Lantern: he told that also Never mess with Green Lantern.

Kano: You must be Grid look like cyber two brother cyrax and sektor  
Grid: If i destroying you, perhaps I will gain emotion likeboth of them.  
Kano: if you wand be like them Let me show you what real killing is.

Grid: There is no record of you on this Earth here.  
Kano: I've visited different realms before…machine  
Grid: Either way, your existence ends here today.

Kano: And I thought kitana twin sister was crazy like hell.  
Harley Quinn: You're crazy too, you kno and i like her sister.  
Kano: dare is Another reason to gut ya in have righ nowe.

Harley Quinn: Batman says you're comin' with me!  
Kano: He hired you who is just crasy like mileena?  
Harley Quinn: What the hell do you think kano?

Kano: Picked the wrong day, fight me ohnga.  
Hellboy: Whatever you've got, I've seen worse.  
Kano: Another reason to gut ya in have demon.

Hellboy: Now you're gonna be easy pickings for me black dragon scum.  
Kano: I'll rip your heart out and cutt head off like schorpion did quan chi.  
Hellboy: nowe that nesty what he did also Kiss your ass goodbye, freak.

Kano: are you also Here to stop me as wel like others?  
Jay Garrick: As a matter of fact, yes that ime here !  
Kano: you sound like raiden and Careful. I've got knives.

Jay Garrick: You're a threat to good folks everywhere.  
Kano: That's what I do for a living and also pay wel!  
Jay Garrick: also Villains like you bring it out of me.

Kano: a Green scum like you come face me for a fight!  
John Stewart: leader of Black Dragon creeps challage me.  
Kano: your about that and Killing you will not be a problem.

John Stewart: You should stand trial for your crimes,and for everything eles Kano .  
Kano: men you sound just like fujin also Hal Jordan was a criminal too, you know…  
John Stewart: But he paid for all his crime and sins, unlike you and your gang did!

Kano: So you're one of the Bats' arc enemys?  
The Joker: Yes but tell him that i said that.  
Kano: Why don't we go kill him together?

The Joker: We've more in common than you care to admit kano.  
Kano: You remein me of Jarek also you may be right on that one,.  
The Joker: Any way could I also have robot eye like have on nowe?

Kano: The Black Dragons live on like brothers purple dragons!  
Leonardo: As bad guys go, you're the worst off there holle gang.  
Kano:you sond just like kabal when i fought him also So it's a goer…

Leonardo: i fight honor and justice You got nothing on a ninja turtle like me.  
Kano: that he said to me as wel also I'll be the last Black Dragon you face.  
Leonardo: and he was right about you as wel Your evil ends here by hand.

Kano: Nunchucks so you fight like Liu Kang those?  
Michelangelo: yes i do I'll pummel you with them.  
Kano: Guess nobody warned you that I got knives.

Michelangelo: your Up next: Turtle Snoozer here strike again.  
Kano: I'll rip your heart out like Kobra did to Liu Kang ones.  
Michelangelo: That is like… super creepy dark, and nasty dude.

Kano: So how's your sick wife nora ho is like frost right nowe?  
Mr. Freeze: You won't get near her you evil mercenary bastard.  
Kano: I will after I knife ya open like dvorah did to baraka .

Mr. Freeze: You're no Deathstroke.  
Kano: I'm Kano, leader of Black Dragon.  
Mr. Freeze: Not for so long…you are

Kano: How's it going, baby did miss me and him?  
Poison Ivy: The plants are mad at you and harvey.  
Kano: That's why I am gonna gut ya,and your plants.

Poison Ivy: are you Here to tango with me again like last time?  
Kano: More like decapitate you, like that elder god Cetrion is!  
Poison Ivy: Then I'll tear you to mulch like would have done.

Kano: The littlest Supes ho remein me of tanya a lot!  
Power Girl: You're going down, down and away for good.  
Kano: You know what? Let's skip the foreplay then woman!

Power Girl: So you're a Black Dragon?  
Kano: Yeah. But also leader What about it?  
Power Girl: You're a common criminal as wel.

Kano: Looks like you've come to party, Raiden.  
Raiden: I should've killed you years ago kano!  
Kano: Well now's your chance try strike down!

Raiden: Yours is the worst kind of depravity.  
Kano: You've been trying to stop me a lot now.  
Raiden: The Black Dragon will not corrupt this realm.

Kano: Green scum ho fight with sai just like li mei those as wel!  
Raphael: Picking fights with me is a big mistake black dragon.  
Kano: your right about last part and So is a Black Dragon's…

Raphael: Looking for trouble? Cause you found it.  
Kano: I'll end the trouble soon enough like hers.  
Raphael: Alright then, game on time to end this.

Raphael: Now you deserve a traumatic bruising here.  
Kano: How about you piss off and died somewhere?  
Raphael: i me Ain't going anywhere right now, Kano!

Kano: Aren't you dead right nowe because joker kill you?  
Red Hood: You can thank the Lazarus Pit for that one!  
Kano: So you already know what it's like to die then?

Red Hood: add last i Finally,found some big game for me fight agains!  
Kano: you sound just like reiko and I'm Kano, leader of Black Dragon.  
Red Hood: ho dare you call me that You're going into a woodchipper !

Kano: I'll cut those legs off yours right nowe.  
Reverse-Flash: Good luck with that one, Kano.  
Kano: Want me to show you what I mean?

Reverse-Flash: Exactly what is your plan here why have come to me?  
Kano: I've come to gut someone named Eobard ho sound just like smoke?!  
Reverse-Flash: like he use say that Bad idea because nowe you wil died.

Kano: Bats' little boy ho betrayed him and fight like Chameleon' those.  
Robin: I don't care about Bruce anymore nore do care about that ninja.  
Kano: Maybe that's why he is so sad and miserable, as you should be!

Robin: You cosplaying or what are you doing?  
Kano: Cosplaying? This attire's for real, Robin.  
Robin: People sometimes moan about my ego .

Kano: Scarecrow preson ho bring fear into others.  
Scarecrow: The leader Black Dragon hase finaly come.  
Kano: You've probably got some straw for me to burn.

Scarecrow: Does a Black Dragon fear anything?  
Kano: Not really because seen guy like motaro.  
Scarecrow: I shall teach you fear like he those.

Kano: A princess versus a Black Dragon.  
Starfire: Like if you were battling Kitana.  
Kano: Come on, then show me if like her!

Starfire: You'll burn for what you did.  
Kano: Says the little girl with fire.  
Starfire: Give up or get lit up.

Kano: Give it a go,and rest already icebox and what are you doing here any way?  
Sub-Zero: You are choosing to suffer wil pay for damge you cost in earth realm.  
Kano: yeah and all people i you have kill with gang also Come on,then lets end this!

Sub-Zero: You are a heartless killing machine kano!  
Kano: I'm a Black Dragon,you nowe get it right subzero!  
Sub-Zero: I won't let the Black Dragon run amok.

Kano: The littlest Supes girl who remein me of cassie!  
Supergirl: You're so much worse than Deadshot is.  
Kano: that where rong about that I beg to differ, lady .

Supergirl: Get ready, dirtbag be your going pay for pain cost others!  
Kano: Not the first time I've been called that ore hear that from someone .  
Supergirl: Good because ime going teach you lissen in justice and rights!

Kano: The Black Dragons live on like lex corpe those!  
Superman: Not for long, Kano you died just like him.  
Kano: Another reason to gut ya for lex luthtor death.

Superman: Nobody threatens my family get away with that ime going make pay for that.  
Kano:men sound just like johnny cage You lost your wife and unborn child. So what?  
Superman: You should not test me merchenary because nowe your died like him as wel

Kano: You're no Reptile but do look little like him.  
Swamp Thing: I don't answer to criminals like you.  
Kano: So what are you gonna do? Throw a tree at me?

Swamp Thing: Your crimes will not stand for what you done.  
Kano: I'm a Black Dragon, get it right you dome stupite tree!  
Swamp Thing: Of course you would say that to me crimmel

Kano: Anansi's bitch fight just like Sheeva those!  
Vixen: You are so gonna regret calling me that!  
Kano: you sound like just her also So it's a goer…

Vixen: Kano you wil pay for death you and your gang have cost.  
Kano: You shouldn't piss a Black Dragon off ore leader witch is me.  
Vixen: that nader reason why I'll boot you to prison after i beat you.

Kano: How's it going, baby did miss me alot?  
Wonder Woman: Do not try to charm me.  
Kano: Then I'll just gut you, Amazon woman.

Wonder Woman: Think you're worthy to battle again me kano ?  
Kano: men you sound just like sonya blade I'll rip your heart out.  
Wonder Woman: and she was right Getting ahead of yourself, I see…

Mirror Intros:

Kano: You're a Black Dragon leader as well?  
Kano: I come from a different realm then you.  
Kano: Then you probably know some way to kill me?

Kano: Is that you, Shang Tsung ore quan chi?  
Kano: Shang Tsung died long ago so did quan chi.  
Kano: Then you must be a cosplayer then if not them!

Clash Quotes:  
\- I'm gonna gut ya, mate!  
\- Now it's my turn!  
\- I'll make this quick!  
\- Done already?  
\- You shouldn't have followed me.

Vs. Batman

\- Batman: How did Arkham reject this one?  
\- Kano: Don't even try to lock me up, bats!

Vs. Bizarro

\- Bizarro: Bizarro love Eye Man.  
\- Kano: You seriously mean it, mate?

Vs. Cyborg

\- Kano: You must have a heart for me to rip out.  
\- Cyborg: I don't think so, Slade wilson wannabe.

\- Cyborg: Do you ever get tired of killing people?  
\- Kano: Not really…for sound just like jax briggs

Vs. Grid

\- Kano: Fighting someone cybernetic like you isn't because face two them byfor.  
\- Grid: I could not be more perfect sins i have data of both cyrax and sektor already

Vs. The Joker

\- Joker: You and I should team up like jarek did!  
\- Kano: Only if you're up to it like did as wel!

Vs. Raiden

\- Kano: Trying to kill me, Raiden like did to lord shaokawn as wel ?  
\- Raiden: I will end the Black Dragon just old emperor of out world!

Vs. Sub-Zero

\- Sub-Zero: I will stop you, Kano like did to two Cyber Initiative cyrax and sektor.  
\- Kano: And turn my blood into ice last time also ime not like those two brothers?

Vs. Superman

\- Superman: Haven't we seen each other before when was that again?  
\- Kano: As a matter of fact, yes when both are realm collaps by dark kawn!

* * *

fuwe that nader chapter done i hop all enjoy this dont verget like comment and subscribe that all fooks see all next time


	5. chapter 5 knuckles as gust characters

Name: Knuckles the Echidna  
From: Sonic the Hedgehog  
Voice: Travis Willingham

Appearance: His normal appearance

Special Moves:

Drill Claw: Knuckles flies forward with his fists outstretched and spinning like a drill.

Pulverizer: Knuckles unleashes a rapid flurry of punches.

Fire Fist: Knuckles does a strong punch, his fist laced with fire. This can be followed up with a flaming uppercut that launches foes into the air, along with a third blow that causes a fiery shockwave.

Shovel Claws: Knuckles burrows underground and comes back up somewhere else on the stage, uppercutting the opponent.

Character Trait:

Super Knuckles: Knuckles lets out a large growl as the seven chaos emeralds around transform him into Super Knuckles. His damage rate, including his super moves, get increased. This stays like this for a limited time.

Super Move:

Maximum Heat Knuckles Attack: Knuckles punches the ground, causing an eruption of energy. If it hits, the opponent gets knocked back by the blast before Knuckles glides up into the air and begins charging up energy, causing a fiery red aura to manifest around him. Once fully charged, Knuckles will rocket down at the opponent at blinding speeds and rush through them multiple times, hitting his foe with a flurry of powerful strikes. Knuckles then glides up into the air above the opponent and lifts one of his fists skyward, followed by crashing down on top of them and landing a single, powerful punch that slams his foe back into the ground.

Win Pose:

Knuckles will punch a couple of times before punching the ground with one of his fists, making the ground shake.

Battle Intros:

Knuckles: You wanna go, Aquaman?  
Aquaman: By Neptune, I won't lose to an echidna.  
Knuckles: If you're so dear to him…

Aquaman: You talk boldly for someone so young.  
Knuckles: Thank you king.  
Aquaman: Let's see if you're ready.

Knuckles: you remein me of water creature i use to nowe?  
Aquaman: i nowe ho you ho are talking about knuckles.  
Knuckles: yeah chaos zero echidna pole and chao 

Aquaman: you realy fink you cfan defeat me.  
Knuckles: yes dofink so king atlantis .  
Aquaman: Let's see if you're ready for this.

Knuckles: I'm not pulling my punches for this!  
Atom: Are you saying this is going to hurt?  
Knuckles: If you're ready to go to the hospital…

Atom: Now I can see why they call you Knuckles.  
Knuckles: Yeah, and unlike Sonic, I don't pull my punches!  
Atom: What would Professor Palmer do?

Knuckles: What's dangerous? My fists or your anger?  
Atrocitus: My rage should be the last you'll ever see.  
Knuckles: Unless if I knock you out.

Atrocitus: Prepare yourself, youngster for my rage .  
Knuckles: I have, and I'm gonna kick your butt!  
Atrocitus: Give me your blood and rage!

Knuckles: you realy fink you beat with atrocitus?  
Atrocitus: i fin kso you wil face My rage nowe.  
Knuckles: men you sound just like naga egg man.

Bane: i wil break you like echidnalan warrior.  
Knuckles: ject you sound like meta knuckles!  
Bane: yes indeed that why he hire me to kill you. 

Knuckles: Finally, someone big and brawny to fight.  
Bane: I will destory the echidna guardian for good!  
Knuckles: Unless if I knock you out first bane.

Bane: My army needs your skills.  
Knuckles: Serve you? No thanks!  
Bane: It is unwise to become my enemy.

Knuckles: Let's see if those gadgets or yours aren't just for show.  
Batman: You always look forward to fighting people dont you?  
Knuckles: men you sound just like shadow also Pretty much!

Batman: So you are the Guardian of the Master Emerald?  
Knuckles: Yeah, and unlike Sonic, I don't pull my punches!  
Batman: That's a first one icase from what sonic told me .

Knuckles:nader clone like tails doll also I'm not pulling my punches for this!  
Bizarro: Echidna boy with fists am tiniest winner of world come face bizzaro.  
Knuckles: Here is where I make you feel sorry for saying this to me clone.

Bizarro: Me am hero. Here to destroy all evil that exits!  
Knuckles: You are so gonna be beaten for what you did.  
Bizarro: Echidna boy made the most greatest idea ever.

Knuckles: guy like mephiles dont intrest me Kahndaqi scum…  
Black Adam: he right about You will die where you stand, child.  
Knuckles: Unless if I knock you out just like my friends did to him.

Black Adam: Knuckles guardian of master emerald and ancestor of egypte  
Knuckles: men sound just like him as wel and I'm gonna enjoy beating a god.  
Black Adam: Touch me with those fists, I kill you just like ancestors as wel.

Knuckles: Heard you like fist fights same as wave does as wel.  
Black Canary: You wanna go a few rounds with me Echidnain  
Knuckles: and sound just like her and More than you can realize.

Black Canary: You really wanna go, Knuckles?  
Knuckles: Let's let out fists do the talking then.  
Black Canary: I was gonna say the same thing.

Knuckles: Try to electrocute me like lynx does. I dare you.  
Black Lightning:if ime like him as wel not Why would I do that?  
Knuckles: You'll find out try what he did to me and my friends .

Black Lightning:why meet again Knuckles…princes of ancient Echidna people  
Knuckles: Lightning's like him aint gonna do you any good against me?  
Black Lightning: just like he say It's got nothing on your fists for me .

Knuckles: You think putting on a sea costume can stop my fists?  
Black Manta: My heat rays will burn you to cinders.  
Knuckles: Whoa, okay. This guy's nuts!

Black Manta: I'll enjoy skinning an echidna prince alive with my harpone.  
Knuckles:you sound like my friends mighty does and This echidna's got fists.  
Black Manta: That will soon be severed wans i cut you in have my spear.

Knuckles: That armor has a mind of its own?  
Blue Beetle: You can say that again to me.  
Knuckles: I wonder what Tails would say to that.

Blue Beetle: Don't be picking a fight with the Scarab.  
Knuckles: Well guess what? I'm not afraid of your Scarab.  
Blue Beetle: Alright, icause it is Your funeral.

Knuckles: Angel Island won't be yours to have brainiac.  
Brainiac: Of course it will be and so wil master emerald.  
Knuckles: Then you'll just have to deal with me first.

Brainiac: Facing me is a fatal error prince knuckles you wil find out sone inoff then.  
Knuckles: you sound like Dark Oak leader of metarex and Afraid that you're gonna get hurt you?  
Brainiac: and just like use to say It'll be the last mistake you'll ever make again.

Knuckles: You're gonna get a painful beating for the things you've done.  
Captain Cold: Wow, I'm so scared of echidna prince from egypt then!  
Knuckles: Well you should bei f nowe what good for you captain cold.

Captain Cold: I'll put you on ice like nazo did to you byfore then.  
Knuckles: Afraid that you're gonna get hurt like why did to him?  
Captain Cold:just like he said That ain't gonna be possible, asshole.

Knuckles: Why do you use that whip any way?  
Catwoman: My weapon of choice, eventually.  
Knuckles: Sadly, it's got nothing on me.

Catwoman: I always knew you were trouble when first saw you.  
Knuckles: You saying this because I get rough quite a bunch?  
Catwoman: Chill out for once,and have little bit of fun will ya?

Knuckles: you remein me of thief i nowe back my home world?  
Catwoman: lets cause fly like bat and steal jewels like me .  
Knuckles: yess pretty mutch and she also anoyying alot.

Catwoman: soo you fink ime just like rouge why is that exsackly knuckles.  
Knuckles: wel lets then steal from poeple and store like she does alot?  
Catwoman: wel then icause i have steal that master emerald like she did?

Knuckles: You're gonna get a painful beating for the things you've done.  
Cheetah: You won't joke once I have your tongue remove fro mouth.  
Knuckles: Not while my fists are in the way, of your face Cheetah.

Cheetah: add last Echidnas prince is my are prey right nowe.  
Knuckles: men you sound like sonya catWell this one isn't.  
Cheetah: she was right about you are a tuff hunt but Not for long…!

Knuckles: One of Eggman's evil servants icause he is?  
Cyborg: I'm not machine create by evil mad scientist.  
Knuckles: Oh thank goodness you aint one his creation.

Cyborg: You use your own fists as weapons.  
Knuckles: I sure do. Gotta problem with that?  
Cyborg: I'm gonna stop you if have to.

Knuckles: you now cyborg use part of team as wel like you?  
Cyborg: wel if where part team like me did left died as wel.  
Knuckles: un like you i stil have contack with them sometimes .

Cyborg: what do You nowe about my pain that i have with me.  
Knuckles: i nowe what like but that doesnot give you right hurt others?  
Cyborg: that what happen when get your city nuked right infort of you.

Knuckles: You're gonna get a painful beating for the things you've done.  
Darkseid: Darkseid is never been beaten by weakling like you are.  
Knuckles: meh you sound just like black doom and Today, you're gonna.

Darkseid: I am challenged by a mere child right infront me?  
Knuckles: No mere child. Knuckles the Echidna prince.  
Darkseid: On your knees, you fool and bow darkseid .

Knuckles: You're gonna get a painful beating for the things you've done.  
Deadshot: Take your shot. Make it count then if you can do that to me.  
Knuckles: Day at the hospital it is and dont feell sorry daugther zoey find out.

Deadshot: Why the hell am I seeing an echidna prince is this a just dream or not?  
Knuckles: you sound like fang that stupite thief rat I'm gonna get rough and wild.  
Deadshot: Maybe killing you will change that wake up from this nightmare then.

Knuckles: You're that doctor with that fancy looking helmet?  
Doctor Fate: The Helm's magic sustains me and tell your fate.  
Knuckles: what ever naga eggman Let's see how it handles my fists.

Doctor Fate: The guardian of the Master Emerald you are.  
Knuckles: That is what I am and prince of all Echidna people.  
Doctor Fate: ah dead race and yet You have to prove yourself.

Knuckles: great trutle like leroy I'm not pulling my punches for this!  
Donatello: I'm not blind to the probabilities like he is on that one.  
Knuckles: wel toobad sound just like him and Day at the hospital it is.

Donatello: I've already figured this fight out how beat you.  
Knuckles: So you do know that you're gonna get beaten?  
Donatello: Perhaps your personality reminds me of Raph's…

Knuckles: You're gonna get a painful beating for the things you've done.  
Enchantress: Threaten me at your risk, Knuckles and future as wel .  
Knuckles: men you sound just like some one inowe Oh I'm not at risk here .

June Moone: If you have a lair, run there and hide for own savethy.  
Knuckles: she remein me of tikal and No way I'm doing that!  
Enchantress: Okay hero, let's play "save the world" hero.

Knuckles: Bet your good with those flames…like iblis was  
Firestorm: You bet, Knuckles ime like him as wel on that.  
Knuckles: Allow me to show youlike why did to him as wel.

Firestorm: You always like this when staart fight other people then?  
Knuckles: Pretty much or when purple bat girl try steal master emerald.  
Firestorm: I knew it…when your where going say that about rouge the bat

Knuckles: Glad to see you stopped working for the Regime join good side.  
The Flash: I got a lot to regret for everything did back then part of that groep.  
Knuckles: you remein me of some one i now and that Understandable as wel.

The Flash: You really think you're fast enough me echidna prince?  
Knuckles: Sonic's not the only one that is very fast in my world.  
The Flash: Show me, kid if are as fast like that blue hedgehog.

Knuckles: You're that gorilla that likes brainwashing people like some one nowe?  
Gorilla Grodd: I am superior to all men and creatures that live on this planet.  
Knuckles: Maybe beating you likew him will change that for sake of good.

Gorilla Grodd: I could use an strong warrior like you echidna in my army as wel  
Knuckles:you sound just like infinite and Submit to you,like Grodd? Get lost!  
Gorilla Grodd: and just like he said If you're not with me, you're dead to me.

Knuckles: you bing Arrows to a fist fight, huh like Sparrow did?  
Green Arrow: Don't you have anything else besides fists with you?  
Knuckles: you just sound like him and Now that you mentioned it

Green Arrow: So you have geokinesis?  
Knuckles: Yes but it is not unlimited.  
Green Arrow: i see wel Dang then.

Knuckles: I'm not very comfortable with people trusting you now.  
Green Lantern: I can earn your trust though, kid if let me do that .  
Knuckles: you remein me of jet then Prove it to me if are trust then.

Green Lantern: The Guardians warned me about you knuckles.  
Knuckles: So they are scared of me why is that green lantern?  
Green Lantern: Not me but them i dont why dare scared of you!

Knuckles: Great. Another bad machine to deal with like omega.  
Grid: You will aid my quest for emotion like he hase as wel.  
Knuckles: My fists are gonna say otherwise stupite robot.

Grid: You are the Guardian of the Master Emerald and angel island.  
Knuckles: yes but That won't let a violent machine like you get near.  
Grid: I must evaluate the threat you pose to me inorder get jewel.

Knuckles: My fists versus a clown lady with weapon? This is something…  
Harley Quinn: I'll bash your brains out with hammer before the day's done.  
Knuckles: meh you sound just like some one and Bad idea to threaten me.

Harley Quinn: Huh… aren't you cute.  
Knuckles: That's what amy would say…  
Harley Quinn: Only I'm a human. Not a cat.

Knuckles: I'm not pulling my punches for this!  
Hellboy: Okay, tough guy. Why don't ya do that?  
Knuckles: Let's take this show on the road then.

Hellboy: let see what got here An echidna prince with fists, eh?  
Knuckles: Says the red guy ho is just like zorvok with a rocky hand.  
Hellboy: yes toobad for you then It also packs a punch just fine!

Knuckles: I'm not pulling my punches for this guy here then!  
Jay Garrick: I think you'll find that you it hard to hit me, chum.  
Knuckles: Hey, I've got speed too… so don't underestimate me.

Jay Garrick: I don't see how you plan to win fight again me with only your fist.  
Knuckles: you sound like silver and Here's a fact for you: I don't pull punches.  
Jay Garrick: icause wil see about then and if ime like him then also Classy!

Knuckles: I'm no Red Lantern just so you nowe that  
John Stewart: But you do get bad-tempered at times.  
Knuckles: People say I get bad-tempered anyway…

John Stewart: Think you can beat a Lantern with only thoose fist of yours?  
Knuckles: you sound just like Espio Here's a fact for you: I don't pull punches.  
John Stewart: here lantern fact for you Don't start a war you can't finish, kid.

Knuckles: Why do you call everything you do "funny"?  
The Joker: You can't spell slaughter without laughter.  
Knuckles: wel Then you are going down hard by me.

Knuckles: Stop killing innocent people. Now byfor make you!  
The Joker: why stop and miss all the fun on doing that to others ?  
Knuckles: Beating your butt to an asylum will be my kind of fun!

The Joker: lets see what got Mister Guardian…of master emnerald  
Knuckles: Your attempts to act friendly aren't gonna fool me, clown.  
The Joker: Ugh, icause i learn never to trust anyone under thirty. 

The Joker: why can you have litle laughter like me for ones knuckles  
Knuckles: meh you sound like eggman that evil scientist ho rule world .  
The Joker: yes right about that one what wrong follwing your dream. 

Knuckles: Who the heck are you any way?  
Leonardo: The name's Leonardo, ninja turtle.  
Knuckles: Knuckles. Pleased to meet you. Now let's go!

Leonardo: This fight's again you got me a little nervous again on that .  
Knuckles: you sonud like dash and Afraid that you're gonna get hurt?  
Leonardo: just like him My shell and my steel are unbreakable to beat.

Knuckles: Okay, then nunchaku turtle… you wanna go now with me my fist?  
Michelangelo: You're just gonna get end up shell shocked all over place by me .  
Knuckles:you sound annoying just like charmy bee and Don't bet on it, punk.

Michelangelo: Now you look tough, amigo wan spar again me.  
Knuckles: Yeah, and unlike Sonic, I don't pull my punches!  
Michelangelo: Dude, let's get this over with already ime starfing.

Knuckles: ime I'm no test subject, Freeze of you just so you nowe that in future .  
Mr. Freeze: just so you nowe I'm a scientist, and ime not a psychopath like others .  
Knuckles: Oh yeah? Then why did I see you freeze some innocent people recently?

Mr. Freeze: Can you feel the frigid wind blowing around you knuckles?  
Knuckles: are sure about that one Isn't gonna be the first time!  
Mr. Freeze: after beat You will be frozen for study later.

Knuckles: why you do hurt other people so mutch freeze .  
Mr. Freeze: I will freeze the world if mean to save wife.  
Knuckles: you remein me of some one ho just like you?

Mr. Freeze:do you must understand that wil do anythiny inoder save my wife Nora.  
Knuckles: meh you sound just like professor e genrald who try save daugther maria!  
Mr. Freeze: glad you understand why do this like hi mto save beloved from death.

Knuckles: I'm not pulling my punches for this!  
Poison Ivy: Soon, you'll be all mine echidna prince.  
Knuckles: Absolutely not, crazy lady no way in hell.

Poison Ivy: Bet you're good with your hands like ime with nature .  
Knuckles: meh sound just like Zeena and More than you know, Ivy.  
Poison Ivy: and she was right about that and Then let's get rough.

Knuckles: So what's it that you're gonna do to me, Power Girl?  
Power Girl: You're going down, down and away back own realm.  
Knuckles: meh sound just like blaze and Unless if I knock you out.

Power Girl: I don't believe we've met byfore.  
Knuckles: You can call me Knuckles echidna.  
Power Girl: Let me show you what I'm made of.

Knuckles: Who the heck are you any change tell me?  
Raiden: I am Raiden, God of Thunder from eath realm.  
Knuckles: And you wear that pointy hat while using lightning?

Raiden: I sense great power within you knuckles echidna prince. .  
Knuckles: meh you sound like lightning bolt Careful, I fight rough!  
Raiden: You must temper that power with wisdom like your ancestor.

Knuckles: I'm not pulling my punches for this!  
Raphael: Says the dude about to be a punching bag.  
Knuckles: you sound like me Bad idea to threaten me.

Raphael: Looking for trouble? Cause you found it.  
Knuckles: I'd say the same thing about also.  
Raphael: Glad we have something in common.

Knuckles: You're not Shadow…  
Red Hood: I'm the cure for a sick, sad world.  
Knuckles: Day at the hospital it is.

Red Hood: Knuckles found you…  
Knuckles: I look forward to shattering that red mask of yours!  
Red Hood: Come give it a try echidna prince. .

Knuckles: You're gonna get a painful beating for the things you've done.  
Reverse-Flash: Finally, someone with a backbone.  
Knuckles: meh you bsound like metal shadow More than you imagine, punk!

Reverse-Flash: All heroes are fundamentally flawed.  
Knuckles: My fists will say otherwise.  
Reverse-Flash: (chuckles) Show me, hero!

Knuckles: You're gonna get a painful beating for the things you've done.  
Robin: An echidna about to beat the crap out of me? You're kidding!  
Knuckles: meh remain me of metal sonic I'm definitely not!

Robin: Seriously, who are you?!  
Knuckles: You can call me Knuckles.  
Robin: Time to show you what I'm made of.

Knuckles: Don't think I'm scared of you.  
Scarecrow: My fear toxin will fix that.  
Knuckles: Don't even think about it.

Scarecrow: You don't pull punches.  
Knuckles: Indeed I don't guy fight king boom bo.  
Scarecrow: Imagine having broken wrists!

Knuckles: You don't look human to me…  
Starfire: I am a tamaranean!  
Knuckles: Never heard of it. Show me what you can do though.

Starfire: I know you have more than fists, Knuckles.  
Knuckles: meh sound just like bokun Oh, you wanna rumble, princess?  
Starfire: Please, I fought Trigon and won.

Knuckles: You ready, Coldilocks ho is like vex?  
Sub-Zero: You are an inferior warrior.  
Knuckles: Here is where I make you feel sorry for saying this.

Sub-Zero: How do you intend to defeat me?  
Knuckles: Here's a fact for you: I don't pull punches.  
Sub-Zero: Ah, just like Jackson Briggs…

Knuckles: Let's see if the Man of Steel's cousin is strong enough.  
Supergirl: More than you can even imagine, Knuckie.  
Knuckles: Then what are we waiting for? Let's do it.

Supergirl: Don't ask me to go easy on you.  
Knuckles: meh you remain me of cream and I'd say the same thing.  
Supergirl: Good! Let's get started knuckles.

Knuckles: Finally, someone big and brawny to fight.  
Superman: I'm the hero Earth needs.  
Knuckles: Then what are we waiting for mecha knuckles ? Let's do it.

Superman: This won't be a fair fight.  
Knuckles: Really, Kal? We both don't pull punches!  
Superman: Forget I said anything.

Knuckles: I'm not pulling my punches for this tree here!  
Swamp Thing: You're welcome to try take on nature.  
Knuckles: sound just like cosmo Oh I ain't trying. I'm doing.

Swamp Thing: The echidna that punches…  
Knuckles: Let's let out fists do the talking.  
Swamp Thing: Of course you would say that…

Knuckles: Show me your animalistic skills, Vixen like cream.  
Vixen: You're fighting the entire animal kingdom just like her.  
Knuckles:Thanks for the tip. Now move it unles wand a beat down.

Vixen: I'll give you a chance to come quietly.  
Knuckles: Not according to my plan, ma'am!  
Vixen: Easily the worst decision you've made today.

Knuckles: I'm gonna fight an Amazon now?  
Wonder Woman: This should be interesting.  
Knuckles: If you find being beaten interesting…

Wonder Woman: Go back to Angel Island while you can.  
Knuckles: Sorry. You sound like tikal and Not taking orders from you!  
Wonder Woman: Be still, child and maybe you sude listen ancestor.

Mirror Intros:

Knuckles: Who the heck are you?  
Knuckles: You can call me Knuckles.  
Knuckles: Or is Eggman playing a dang trick on me… again!?

Knuckles: I'm the real Knuckles here…  
Knuckles: Why would I agree with you?  
Knuckles: There can be only one Knuckles.

Clash Quotes:  
\- Is that all you got?  
\- You've got your hands full with this fight.  
\- I got this!  
\- Just give up before you get hurt!  
\- You are going down!  
\- How about you dodge this?

Vs. Black Canary

\- Black Canary: Not bad, kid.  
\- Knuckles: Thanks for not underestimating me.

Vs. Donatello

\- Knuckles: You remind me of Tails.  
\- Donatello: Is it because I'm very smart like he is?

Vs. Raphael

\- Raphael: What else you got, dude?  
\- Knuckles: My fist up your face!

Vs. Superman

\- Superman: I'm not gonna lose to an echidna like you.  
\- Knuckles: Just shut up and fight.


	6. Chapter 6 kazuya as six gust characters

Name: Kazuya Mishima  
From: Tekken  
Voice: Jordan Byrn

Chapter 6

Appearance: His Tekken 5 Player 1 look

Special Moves:

Electric Wind Godfist: Kazuya electrifies his fist and does a rising uppercut that launches foes into the air.

Demon God Fist: Kazuya rushes forward and does an electrified punch that stuns the opponent and leaves them crumpled.

Demon Scissors: Kazuya does a forward somersault and hits the opponent with both legs, knocking them down.

Demon Slayer: Kazuya punches the opponent twice before knocking them away with a spinning backhand.

Character Trait:

Devil Kazuya: Kazuya changes into his Devil form (from Tekken 7), greatly boosting his strength and speed. Additional moves are added and this goes on for 20 seconds before Devil Kazuya turns back to normal Kazuya.

Super Move:

The Devil Within: Kazuya kicks the opponent twice and follows up with a backhanded punch. If he hits, Kazuya stuns the opponent with a Demon God Fist before launching them into the air with an Electric Wind Godfist. Kazuya then transforms into his Devil form and flaps his wings before soaring after his opponent. Kazuya then knocks them down with a spinning tackle, before diving after them and slamming them into the ground. After tossing his foe aside, Kazuya throws out his arms and fires a series of lasers from the eyes on his chest and wings, blasting his opponent.

Win Pose:

Kazuya walks up to the fallen opponent (through the opponent's POV) and then lifts him/her up by the neck. He then prepares his fist, getting ready to punch the opponent while igniting dark purple aura.

Battle Intros:

Kazuya: I'll slaughter any Atlantean that gets in my way.  
Aquaman: Not on my watch, Kazuya.  
Kazuya: Hm… guess you'll be the one on the ground, then.

Aquaman: What are you doing in Atlantis?  
Kazuya: I look forward to conquering that city.  
Aquaman: This trident says otherwise.

Kazuya: just so you nowe trident does not scare me.  
Aquaman: raealy what make say that kazuya.  
Kazuya: because orge try two did not work for him idare.

Aquaman: Atlantis is of limmit to anyone?  
Kazuya: tobad this city nowe bylong g coperation.  
Aquaman: i dont fink so not and as long as i live .

Kazuya: Makes sense that you can get smaller like.  
Atom: What makes you say that look l, Mr. Mishima?  
Kazuya: So that I can step on you like the vile insect you are.

Atom: White dwarf matter packs a punch.  
Kazuya: So does Demon Slayer, Atom!  
Atom: What would Professor Palmer do?

Kazuya: what are you exsackly a super hero or sciencethis.  
Atom: nader kazuya smal guy with mirco belt that what im?  
Kazuya: meh you sound just like Doctor Bosconovitch .

Atom: just so you now look mico verus is incresting.  
Kazuya: inoff with stupite nonse time fight!  
Atom: i flets me all show you what me?

Kazuya: Guess I can take a Red Lantern on…like this one  
Atrocitus: I can sense your anger, inside of you Kazuya.  
Kazuya: you sound like azazel It won't be pretty for you.

Atrocitus: I'm fueled by rage.  
Kazuya: That supposed to impress me?  
Atrocitus: My blood will boil you.

Kazuya: Beg for your life while you can musle boy.  
Bane: That shall be you, not me after break you!  
Kazuya: meh sound like Craig Marduk We will see.

Bane: The son of a distinguished family.  
Kazuya: You challenge me, muscular one?  
Bane: You will not trifle with me.

Kazuya: Nothing but a mentally troubled vigilante.  
Batman: It's the other way around.  
Kazuya: Do not hide your persona from me, coward.

Batman: Now I can see why you and Jin hate each other.  
Kazuya: He does want to kill me in order to save the world.  
Batman: That isn't how we do things here.

Kazuya: just so you now batman you and i are no diffrend.  
Batman: what make say that kazuya and that are same.  
Kazuya:where both betrayed by are sons ho wand ose death.

Batman: Looks like I've found you, Kazuya.  
Kazuya: Soon, you'll see your dead parents in Hell!  
Batman: Don't you talk about my parents like that!

Kazuya: What a laughable excuse for a clone…like my father did  
Bizarro: Am you try to insult Bizarro with nonse and mind?  
Kazuya: You now cease, worm it time for you to died .

Bizarro: People no take Bizarro serious.  
Kazuya: Your existence of worthless, Bizarro.  
Bizarro: Say that again, I'm gonna be very nice.

Kazuya: Black Adam…  
Black Adam: Kazuya…  
Kazuya: Your throne will soon be mine!

Black Adam: You can't fight again Egypte god kazuya.  
Kazuya: yes i can Wait until you see my devil form.  
Black Adam: By all means, surprise me if you can.

Kazuya: are you relate to Egypte assasin woman …  
Black Adam: you mean Zafina yes she my cousin…  
Kazuya: wel that unexspectid but doesnot matter!

Black Adam: my cousin told me something increasthing about you.  
Kazuya: realy then what did say about me black adam tell me nowe.  
Black Adam:she said you are dangerouse treat world need take down .

Kazuya: You somehow remind me of Nina Williams assasin.  
Black Canary: I'll be the next blondie that's gonna beat your ass.  
Kazuya: You can try fight like her but not going help you beat me!

Black Canary: You must really want to get hurt.  
Kazuya: And you must really want to die.  
Black Canary: Unless I knock you the hell out.

Kazuya: We both have deceased fathers…  
Black Lightning: Only I didn't murder my father like you did to yours.  
Kazuya: Guess I'll be burying you in your father's grave then.

Black Lightning: You are all kinds of evil nowe that kazuya.  
Kazuya: what ever It'll be time for you to meet your end!  
Black Lightning: That's why this lightning strikes twice.

Kazuya: You better be worthy of my time…  
Black Manta: You'll be my first kill that have today.  
Kazuya: you fight like gun jack and Only if I do not kill you.

Black Manta: Your family is nothing but a bunch of enemies.  
Kazuya: (laughs) What are you gonna do about it?  
Black Manta: I'll kill Jin after I'm done with you.

Kazuya: You remain me yoshmizu and better be worthy of my time…  
Blue Beetle: The armor knows how to kill you, Kazuya just like he does.  
Kazuya: (laughs) Unless I tear it from your back just like byran did with him.

Blue Beetle: The Scarab is screaming in my ear to kill you.  
Kazuya: I'll be silencing that Scarab for good.  
Blue Beetle: Alright, man. Your funeral.

Kazuya: The Mishima Zaibatsu will be mine to destroy.  
Brainiac: What are you saying about that exsackly tell me?  
Kazuya: You'll not be so lucky to collect the Mishima Zaibatsu!

Brainiac: Facing me is a fatal error son of heihachi mishima.  
Kazuya: whatt ever dr abel Wait until you see my devil form.  
Brainiac: I fear no form and it wil by you wil died here today!

Kazuya: You are that captain the Scarlet Speedster fights every day?  
Captain Cold: That's right. Got a problem that something mate?  
Kazuya: all i have say is goodye You can go see your sister in hell now.

Captain Cold: This won't last long because now ho beat you devil.  
Kazuya: Trying to freeze me won't be the wisest choice of yours.  
Captain Cold: Keep dreaming, asshole it be your funarale.

Kazuya: just so now i meet guy ho also lose his sister like you did?  
Captain Cold: really how exsackly is that preson that sare same pain as me?  
Kazuya: his name is Miguel his sister was kil in war add hand of my son.

Captain Cold: just so you nowe after i freeze you im going hund your son doen.  
Kazuya: why because what told about miguel death sister ho was kil by him.  
Captain Cold: that exsackly why your son jin need pay for what did by freeze him.

Kazuya: Prepare to die, little kitty!  
Catwoman: Still got nine lives to spare.  
Kazuya: I fear those nine lives are going to end soon.

Catwoman: Kazuya i found you add last my prey nowe your all mein!  
Kazuya: You must be that vigilante woman I've been hearing about.  
Catwoman: Out to scratch you with her claws!

Kazuya: you nowe you remain me of my death wife jun kazama ho love animals and nature as wel!  
Catwoman: yes heard about death her from bruce how was kil by orge when stuck inside a volkano.  
Kazuya: i prefur not talk about thoose part but yes and got my revenage when kil orge later.

Catwoman: just so now Kazuya you a trible father to jin kazama ifen after mother died!  
Kazuya: it not my fold that jin hate me if goin blem some one then blem my father heihachi  
Catwoman: yes i nowe about that but no reason to abaned your son or try kil him every day!

Kazuya: (chuckles) Pathetic predator…like king is try hund down dont make laughed  
Cheetah: ime nothing like mexican wrestle and You won't joke once I have your tongue .  
Kazuya: your right your not him you dont wear sobero Come on and get it, bitch.

Cheetah: The goddess demands your life devil .  
Kazuya: Whatever this "goddess" is, I'll come for her after I am done with you.  
Cheetah: You'll die trying if you can.

Kazuya: Is the Mishima Zaibatsu behind this?  
Cyborg: I know nothing of this "Mishima Zaibatsu", punk.  
Kazuya: Watch how you talk to me or you will die.

Cyborg: Better hope you got good defense kazuya.  
Kazuya: You sound like byran fury won't be alive to find that out.  
Cyborg: Man, you're one tyrannical scum just like he told me.

Kazuya: You wanna rule the universe so badly, Dark God?  
Darkseid: I'll be reshaping the universe into my own image!  
Kazuya: Then let's see who will be standing.

Darkseid: It is time to surrender, wretch or by destory.  
Kazuya: meh you sound just like lord bison Afraid I'm gonna crush you?  
Darkseid: No mere mortal like you can harm me, Kazuya.

Kazuya: Another assassin like Shaheen…  
Deadshot: Bagging Kazuya Mishima will be worth the money.  
Kazuya: You sound like him as wel and you may think so…

Deadshot: Target sighted kazuya must kil him for master heihachi mishima.  
Kazuya: so my father hire you and What a pathetic laughable mercenary.  
Deadshot: like he said you are monster any way You just committed suicide.

Deadshot: You know another assassin?  
Kazuya: I know a few try kil and hunt down.  
Deadshot: Maybe I should visit them sometime…

Kazuya: I'm gonna destroy the Mishima Zaibatsu sooner or later…  
Doctor Fate: Your outrage doesn't justify murder.  
Kazuya: Say that again, I will put you down!

Doctor Fate: Your son has the right reasons to stand against you his own father.  
Kazuya: He does want to kill me in order to save the world like his mother.  
Doctor Fate: And she was right about you are monster and so it shall be.

Kazuya: you remain me of my old grand father jipachi byfor i kill him…  
Doctor Fate: and you sude have him lission him when he was alive.  
Kazuya: that doesnot matter anymore sins death you wil join him soon!

Doctor Fate: You bring death and misery thoose close to you.  
Kazuya: Everything will soon belong to me and you as wel.  
Doctor Fate: Then you must be destroyed for sake of mankain.

Kazuya: you are Slow or not, you will be dead soon inoff.  
Donatello: Good luck proving that theory dude.  
Kazuya: You sound like violet and won't be alive to find out.

Donatello: You're clinically proven to be pure evil.  
Kazuya: Everything will soon belong to me.  
Donatello: And that right there just proved it.

Kazuya: You're an interesting being…!  
Enchantress: Of all witches, I'm the most wicked.  
Kazuya: (chuckles) Wait until you see my devil form.

June Moone: What are you planning do with all thoose power of yours?  
Kazuya: you remain my Emilie and life will be mine, pathetic woman.  
Enchantress: How about 10,000 hours of torment in hell devil king?

Kazuya: Flames aren't enough to impress me.  
Firestorm: Because we haven't even begun.  
Kazuya: Then show me what you can do!

Firestorm: What makes you think you can take me?  
Kazuya: You are inferior, despite your fire.  
Firestorm: Maybe this might convince you…

Kazuya: you fight just like forest law does with element.  
Firestorm: you of mighty warrior son marchal law.  
Kazuya: yes him he also use fire not going you again me!

Firestorm: professor stein said that you lose two of related?  
Kazuya: yes both where kil by orge and my father heihachi.  
Firestorm: meh that suck alot losing wife and your mother …

Kazuya: So you align against the Regime no wand bycame good guy again?  
The Flash: I came back to set things right and wrong evberyone eles here.  
Kazuya: you sound like eddie gordo and I'm afraid your time is up, Flash.

The Flash: You murdered your own father, Kazuya.  
Kazuya: Isn't your mother dead too like mein?  
The Flash: Only I didn't kill her you did to heihachi.

Kazuya: You can help me take down the Mishima Zaibatsu?  
Gorilla Grodd: I won't easily submit, human to your races!  
Kazuya: Then I'm gonna have to kill you where you stand.

Gorilla Grodd: I could've built a great Society for all apes in world…  
Kazuya: you remain me of kuma And why're you telling me this, Grodd?  
Gorilla Grodd: im not bear and It isn't too late to be allies, Kazuya.

Kazuya: They say Green Arrow died a long time ago…  
Green Arrow: To be honest, I'm from another Earth.  
Kazuya: Then you can go join the other Green Arrow in hell.

Green Arrow: Think you can handle a bow like this one i have with me?  
Kazuya: just like paul phoenix would say and can handle my power as well?  
Green Arrow:im not part of motor gang like him and Fine. Loser buys peanut butter.

Kazuya: I will have that ring of yours boy.  
Green Lantern: Yeah, I don't think so.  
Kazuya: Then I'll just have to end your life in order to have it.

Green Lantern: So you must be Kazuya heard alot about you.  
Kazuya: Your life is mine, Hal Jordan when ever like iot ore not.  
Green Lantern: Not while I'm wearing this ring take you down.

Kazuya: just so now boy you remain me of son arc rival.  
Green Lantern: you mein Hwoarang guy part of motor gang.  
Kazuya: yay that loser not going help you beat me boy!

Green Lantern: the guardian wand you on trial kazuya.  
Kazuya: good luke because beat me firsat byfor can arrst me.  
Green Lantern: lets record show that ask fort his devil king.

Kazuya: An interesting machine…just like p jack  
Grid: I am not him but im the future. I am perfection.  
Kazuya: You will fail to rule the world jack.

Grid: I have no qualms destroying this world.  
Kazuya: As if everything's gonna belong to you.  
Grid: I only state observable facts devil princes.

Kazuya: you remain me body guard anna now Join me or die, Harley Quinn.  
Harley Quinn: You ain't a boss of me and love nana sister she a great assasin.  
Kazuya: if your not going join then all end your miserable life right here.

Harley Quinn: How come your eyes are heterochromatic look add me?  
Kazuya:you sound like her as wel Why does that matter to you any way?  
Harley Quinn: Because I'm gonna be gouging them out like she did her sister.

Kazuya: You are an interesting demon like true orge.  
Hellboy: Whatever you've got, I've seen worse.  
Kazuya: Then let us begin demon invastgetor.

Hellboy: Now you're gonna be easy pickings.  
Kazuya: Don't think you can win so easily, Hellboy.  
Hellboy: what your son said was your Friggin' smartass.

Kazuya: Are you a worthy challenger, Jay garrick?  
Jay Garrick: Evildoers like you never win again justice.  
Kazuya: you remain beak Now you die an arrogant dullard.

Jay Garrick: I'm not sure what to make of you.  
Kazuya: I'll grind your bones to dust like the vile dog you are.  
Jay Garrick: Now that's just cynical devil king.

Kazuya: They say you died, John Stewart…  
John Stewart: I'm not so easy to kill, Kazuya.  
Kazuya: (chuckles) Wait until you see my devil form.

John Stewart: I've got you in my sights, Kazuya mishima.  
Kazuya: you found add last green lantarn And…!?  
John Stewart: You're gonna stand trial for your crimes.

Kazuya: just so you nowe you sound like my old coach…  
John Stewart yes Bruce Irvin i heard he was soldier like me.  
Kazuya: and gangter but doesnot matter your going died nowe.

John Stewart: you sude have lission to your coach byfor bycame evil .  
Kazuya: his advise doesnot matter to me any more same ghoose you !?  
John Stewart: that a ashame then icase all have take you in one way hard way.

Kazuya: It seems you overstayed your welcome in this world.  
The Joker: They call me an influencer, an icon what about you.  
Kazuya: meh you sound like adopted brother and Until now!

The Joker: And what can I do for you kazuya the devil king?  
Kazuya: Kill yourself like lee and the pathetic madman you are.  
The Joker: Not mad, differently sane and i fink brother lee is funny.

Kazuya: just so nowe joker you and my brother have same presonalty  
The Joker: what make say that why are same me and Lee Chaolan.  
Kazuya: you two love joke and your both annoying that why going kil you!\

The Joker: You can't believe what they all say about me ifen the batman.  
Kazuya: You're that clown with a huge addiction to murder and death, right?  
The Joker: I only kill when it's funny like lee does excellent after he beat someone up

Kazuya: You better be worthy of my time…  
Leonardo: As bad guys go, you're the worst.  
Kazuya: Time to die, young one.

Leonardo: This may be my toughest fight yet i fight for honor and love.  
Kazuya: you sound like cops Lei Wulong and I'll happily take you on.  
Leonardo: i heard of him his also honorible warrior and Your evil ends here.

Kazuya: I'm being challenged by a young ninja?  
Michelangelo: Gonna embarrass yourself, dude.  
Kazuya: you sound like slime bob You don't say…

Michelangelo: Now you're worth getting out of couch for.  
Kazuya: Everything will soon belong to me.  
Michelangelo: Only if you've got cheat codes, dude.

Kazuya: You die today, Mr. Freeze right nowe.  
Mr. Freeze: And not get the chance to save my wife?  
Kazuya: She's already suffering, as are you.

Mr. Freeze: If you assist me, I can assist you by help you bring back love one.  
Kazuya: I don't need your help and i have intreas in revive my wife jun kamaza.  
Mr. Freeze: that a shame kazuya Then you are of no use to me time for you died.

Kazuya: Plants are inferior the world as why nowe.  
Poison Ivy: Mine aren't because there helping nature!  
Kazuya: you sound like julia chang and They will be soon.

Poison Ivy: What a creative look you have.  
Kazuya: The last you will be seeing, Ivy.  
Poison Ivy: Then let's get rough devil king.

Kazuya: are you Lost, Power Girl?  
Power Girl: I currently can't find my Earth.  
Kazuya: Instead, you're going to meet your doom.

Power Girl: Why are you such a big bully your to your son jin anyway?  
Kazuya: you remain me Christie and The world will soon be mine to rule.  
Power Girl: A classic line from a tyrant who wand to rule world like rest…

Kazuya: Got some guts to face again me, Thunder God?  
Raiden: I will banish you to the Netherrealm devil king.  
Kazuya: (laughs) you sound like Wang Jinrei We will see…

Raiden: Like all tyrants, you will fall before me.  
Kazuya: Is that supposed to intimidate me?  
Raiden: I wield the power of the Elder Gods.

Kazuya: I'm being challenged by a young ninja?  
Raphael: Let's just see who taps first devil king.  
Kazuya: you sound like my brother lars and Not me!

Raphael: Now you deserve a traumatic bruising.  
Kazuya: Spare me the trouble or face your demise.  
Raphael: Shut up and let's do this already!

Kazuya: Enemies with Bruce Wayne now?  
Red Hood: I'm my own boss now.  
Kazuya: Sadly, no one's warned you of me.

Red Hood: Leave this place or die.  
Kazuya: I don't take orders from violent vigilantes like you.  
Red Hood: Then I'll make the choice for you.

Red Hood: kazuya mishima Ready to duel with the devil?  
Kazuya:you remain me brran fury and Fool! I'm the real deal!  
Red Hood:wel then Let's see if you bleed to death devil king.

Kazuya: I hear you come from the future from other relm.  
Reverse-Flash: The future I'm from no longer exists anymore.  
Kazuya: you sound like feng wei Instead, you have found doom!

Reverse-Flash: How is it you'll beat the Speed Force?  
Kazuya: The Speed Force will soon be mine.  
Reverse-Flash: Good luck with that, Kazuya.

Kazuya: You align against your father now.  
Robin: Could say the same thing about your son too.  
Kazuya: Then I won't feel guilty ending you!

Robin: You killed your own father by throwing him into a volcano full of lava.  
Kazuya: Says the boy who wants to have revenge on his father by join reime.  
Robin: For the right reasons but that stil doesnot change fact for what you did…

Kazuya: just so you nowe you remaine me of my evil son jin kazama.  
Robin: yes i heard of him and how he wand kil you all do him favor.  
Kazuya: doesnot matter right nowe he wil died soon like you are now

Robin: I'll do your son Jin a favor and kill you right nowe !  
Kazuya: Just like you killed your adopted brother, Dick Grayson?  
Robin: not cool men It was an accident what hapen to him !

Kazuya: I have found you add last, Scarecrow master of fear.  
Scarecrow: I don't fear you kazuya the devil king not it all.  
Kazuya: you remain me of amor king and It'll soon change!

Scarecrow: Such a frightful family history with dead of most of family members…  
Kazuya: Don't tell me your gonna avenge my father's or my grand father death.  
Scarecrow: I shall teach you fear prehept i sude posed your wife demon from.

Kazuya: A survivor of a doomed planet that was destroyed by villain.  
Starfire: We all had to make sacrifices inoder to save thoose why love.  
Kazuya: you sound like Ling Xiaoyu and Point taken. Now you will die.

Starfire: How can you justify what you've done is good?  
Kazuya: I'll wil also rule this world soon enough as wel .  
Starfire: Give up or get lit up your choose devil king.

Kazuya: just like stupit girl with panda you fail save your boy freind .  
Starfire: dont dare talk about dick greyson you hear me devil king.  
Kazuya: what ever it doesnot matter because you wil joing him soon.

Starfire: You'll burn for what you did.  
Kazuya: A princess having a nerve to challenge me…!?  
Starfire: Give up or get lit up.

Kazuya: The power of your cryomancy will soon belong to me.  
Sub-Zero: You are choosing to suffer for every preson you killed  
Kazuya: you sound like revan on that wan (laughs) We will see…

Sub-Zero: I now know the villain you truly are.  
Kazuya: I'm guessing my son told you about me?  
Sub-Zero: For the safety of all, you will die.

Kazuya: I see you're still standing stupit little girl ifen home planet is gone.  
Supergirl: i hate break it to you but I don't give up hope so easyliy inoff.  
Kazuya: Didn't seem that way with your mother and your home planet.

Supergirl: Your time's up, Kazuya im going end your live for good and justice.  
Kazuya: you sound like my niece Why defend a world where you don't belong?  
Supergirl: I won't lose another home and have respect for Asuka Kazama aswel.

Kazuya: I have the Mishima Style Fighting Karate!  
Superman: Not enough to beat me with your power!  
Kazuya: (laughs) We will see about men of steel…

Superman: This Earth won't be yours to rule by you devil king you hear me .  
Kazuya:you remain me of my father and It will once I crush you like did to him.  
Superman: Bad idea to threaten me like that heihathi guy because it wond work .

Kazuya: I will end you ,live with my power tree men.  
Swamp Thing: You're welcome to try if can do that.  
Kazuya:if fight like Mokujin then Challenge accepted!

Swamp Thing: You endanger all life on this planet.  
Kazuya: like Everything will soon belong to me.  
Swamp Thing: Unless I stop you for good!

Kazuya: You defend some kind of animal kingdom or something then?  
Vixen: One where you won't have your emipre build because wond lets you.  
Kazuya: you remain me lucky chloe wel Then I'm just gonna have to kill you.

Vixen: Kazuya hunthing you down was very easy…  
Kazuya: Would you die for your tribe, Vixen?  
Vixen: Go see for yourself who going to died.

Kazuya: The fallen Amazon princess fail protect her sisters from doom days  
Wonder Woman: The Regime will rise again just you wait see devil king.  
Kazuya: you sound like my mother kazumi and The Regime will soon be mine.

Wonder Woman: Earth and her children are protectedby me as wel.  
Kazuya: I'm guessing your this world's protector of justice then?  
Wonder Woman: One that's gonna slay you good of mehkain.

Mirror Intros:

Kazuya: What are you supposed to be a jack?  
Kazuya: also I share exactly what you have.  
Kazuya: Then I won't feel guilty ending you!

Kazuya: Who are you to try mock me?  
Kazuya: I'm the real Kazuya Mishima.  
Kazuya: Not in my eyes your just a clone.

Kazuya: Who are you to mock me?  
Kazuya: I'm the real Kazuya Mishima.  
Kazuya: Or maybe you're another devil…

Kazuya: What are you supposed to be clone created by my father?  
Kazuya: i was not create by mishima zabatzu because im not faker  
Kazuya: wel in that icase i have to fine out for wand beat you that is!

Clash Quotes:  
\- Time to die scum!  
\- What a waste of space.  
\- I think not you idoited!  
\- Everything will soon belong to me! - what a wast of time this fight is then  
\- your no match my weakling  
\- You are pathetic!  
\- You should be begging for your life while you're at it.

Vs. Atrocitus

\- Atrocitus: Your father must be avenged for his death.  
\- Kazuya: Say whatever you want, I'm gonna kill you.

Vs. Batman

\- Kazuya: My father and mother both dead but you don't see me being sad about it.  
\- Batman: That's because you're a cruel man who doesnot care about his parrents!

\- Batman: It's over, Kazuya.  
\- Kazuya: You might think so, Batman.

\- Kazuya: maybe i sude kil son after done with you batman.  
\- Batman: i wond let you doe that devil king not on my watch

\- Batman: just so nowe, Kazuya you are terrible father to your own child you are.  
\- Kazuya: it was my son jin who betrayed same way as yours did be join reime.

Vs. Darkseid

\- Kazuya: Together, we can completely destroy the Mishima Zaibatsu for good.  
\- Darkseid: Darkseid is no one's partner to anyone not ifen devil king him self.

\- Darkseid: Tap your tremendous power.  
\- Kazuya: If you wish to be slaughtered…

Vs. Grid

\- Grid: You cannot have this world, Kazuya.  
\- Kazuya: Vacuous machine.

Vs. The Joker

\- Kazuya: Do not try to act nice to me.  
\- The Joker: We're just getting to the punchline.

\- The Joker: Let's take the stage together!  
\- Kazuya: I don't have time for your humorous entertainment.

Vs. Robin

\- Kazuya: Too bad your parents aren't here to save you…  
\- Robin: I don't need them, scumbag.

\- Robin: you are terrible husband jun kazama because lets her died add hand of demon - Kazuya: it wans my fold that my wife was kil by orge because i was trap inside vulkano


End file.
